


Každý démon chce svou libru masa

by Dorea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, M/M, Revenge, Smut, auror!Harry, healer!Draco, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouzelnický ale i mudlovský svět sužuje série otrav neznámým jedem. Harry společně s dalšími bystrozory se snaží traviče odhalit, ale dosud nenalezli sebemenší stopu. Pomoci se jim dostane z nečekaného zdroje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Každý démon chce svou libru masa

**Author's Note:**

> Název povídky pochází z části písně Shake it out od Florence and the Machine.

...

 

Harry se ke spánku ukládal s přáním, aby se zítřejší den nesl v klidném duchu. Vesmír se mu však vysmál. Hned po probuzení se cítil, jako by po něm přešel párek draků. A to šel spát už v devět hodin. Snídani nestíhal - a to mu podle vůně skřítek připravil jeho oblíbenou ovesnou kaši - oblékl si každou ponožku jinou a plášť si navlékl naruby. Ke všemu ho popálila hůlka, když ji nepříliš šetrně zastrčil do kapsy. To vše byl pouhý začátek.

 

"Máme dalšího," oznámil mu bez pozdravu Ron s nakyslým obličejem. Nos měl zabořený do hory složek na jeho stolu, sotva byla vidět zrzavá chocholka jeho vlasů. Harry sotva vešel do jejich společné kanceláře, ani za sebou nestačil zavřít dveře. Zasténal a zoufale si prohrábl už tak rozčepýřené uhlově černé vlasy.

 

"Kdo je to teď?" promnul si obličej, aby se zbavil posledních známek ospalosti. Mentálně se už však snažil připravit na další hektický den ve své _milované_ práci.

 

"Nějaký mudlovský politik. Nepamatuju si jméno. Mám tady první poznámky z výslechů a nevím, co dřív přečíst. Jo a Kingsley tě chce vidět," dodal Ron se soustrastným pohledem.

 

Harry cosi zavrčel. "Neměl jsem ani snídani."

 

"Jestli chceš, mám tady čokoládovou žabku." Otevřel Ron zásuvky svého stolu a s vítězoslavným úsměvem vytáhl už poněkud pomačkanou pochoutku.

 

Harry nejdřív zaklel a pak se se zoufalým zasténáním otočil na patě a bez dalšího slova odešel. Chodbou proběhl k výtahům, společně s několika oběžníky nastoupil dovnitř - jeden z nich mu málem vypíchl oko, jak moc byl odhodlaný splnit svůj účel - a zmáčkl příslušné tlačítko. Cestou se k němu přidala čarodějka z Odboru pro Cestování Letaxem a kouzelník v křiklavě rudém hábitu s fialovými manžetami ze Spolupráce s mudly. Oba vystoupily dříve než on. Konečně se výtah zastavil a melodický hlas mu oznámil.

_"Kancelář Ministra kouzel."_

 

Vystoupil. Mumlaje kletby se vydal krátkou chodbou obloženou tmavým třešňovým dřevem zdobeným marketirií až ke dveřím zasazeným v dubovém rámu se složitým ornamentem. Bez zaklepání vstoupil dovnitř.

 

"Dobrý den," pozdravil tmavovlasou mladičkou sekretářku v krátkém lila hábitu. Kývla mu v odpověď a vycenila na něho svoje dokonalé perly. Harry se nepříjemně ošil. Nikdy ženu neměl příliš v oblibě, její rádoby nenápadné úsměvy a mrkání, ho děsily. "Ministr se mnou chce mluvit."

 

"Samozřejmě, pane Pottere," začervenala se a zamrkala příliš dlouhými řasami. "Už na vás čeká," koketně dodala.

 

"Díky," nervózně se na ni usmál a ignoroval fakt, že mrkání nepřestávalo a přidalo se k němu zdánlivě roztomilé špulení rudě namalovaných rtů. Nepříjemně se ošil.

 

Raději rychle přešel k ministrovým dveřím. Zaklepal a hned na to se ozvalo tlumené: "Vstupte." Zhluboka se nadechl a vešel.

 

"Harry, konečně seš tady," uvítal ho Ministr. Ve tváři se mu zračila úleva.

 

"Slyšel jsem, že byl otráven další člověk."

 

"Ano," přitakal Kingsley a zněl tak unaveně, jak přesně se Harry cítil. "Politik rozhodující v mudlovském světě o zahraničním obchodu. Ministerský předseda z toho není dvakrát nadšený, dal mi to jasně najevo," odfrkl si. "Posaď se," nabídl Harrymu židli.

 

"Kingsley, já vážně nevím, co mám dělat," znovu si povzdechl. "Víš, že na tom pracují všichni. Jenže ten jed, pokud to je jed a ne kletba, je nezjistitelnej. Nemáme vůbec nic, žádnou stopu, magický otisk… prostě nic. Nemůžeme přece začít zvonit u dveří a ptát se kouzelníků, jestli o tom něco náhodou nevědí."

 

"Já vím, Harry," přitakal mu ministr magie zkroušeně. "Dohodnul jsem ti schůzku u Munga, u specialisty na otravy, abych byl přesný. Musíme s tím případem pohnout. Lidi už začínají mluvit. Ministerstvo si nemůže dovolit další fiasko."

 

"Já vím. Já vím," přikývl Harry. "Fajn. Doufám, že nám ten léčitel pomůže. Kdy tam mám jít?"

 

"Dnes po dvanácté."

 

"Fajn, ještě něco?"

 

"Buď tam hodný, ano?" poprosil ho Kingsley unaveně, ale v hlase bylo znát škádlení, které si nemohl odpustit.

 

"Pokusím se," odpověděl mu Harry, který si nebyl jist, co svou žádostí Kingsley myslel.

 

…

 

Pochopil takřka okamžitě, jen co se představil na recepci u Munga a řekl nepřátelsky vyhlížející sestře v citronově zeleném hábitu, kdo a kam ho posílá.

 

"Ano ano, víme o vás," znuděně listovala jakýmisi pergameny, "léčitel Malfoy vás přijme. Jeho kancelář je na třetím podlaží."

 

Harry na okamžik přestal dýchat a v duchu zaúpěl. "Léčitel Malfoy," zašeptal nevěřícně. _Léčitel Malfoy. Ne, to snad nemůže být pravda. Za co mě trestáš?_  


 

I když nechtěl, hlavou mu ihned proletěly vzpomínky na Bradavice; bledý špičatý obličej, ulízané vlasy a sebevědomý úsměv. Záhy mu však podvědomí podstrčilo jiné obrazy: strach v šedých očích, klepající se ruku s napřaženou hůlkou, pevný takřka bolestivý stisk, když se ho Malfoy držel, zatímco prchali z Komnaty Nejvyšší potřeby.

 

"Děkuji," řekl recepční jen, co se alespoň trochu vzpamatoval a odkráčel pryč. _Léčitel Malfoy. Samozřejmě._ Teď už mu Kingsleyho - _Buď tam hodný_ \- dávalo smysl. "Kingsley!" zavrčel frustrovaně.

 

Najít tu správnou cestu mu chvíli trvalo. Sv. Mungovi se vyhýbal, jak jen to šlo a pokud dostal rýmu nebo bolení v krku, spolehlivě ho vyléčil některý z Hermioniných lektvarů. Kamarádka sice pokaždé brblala, že by k lékouzelníkovi zajít měl, nakonec mu ale medicínu připravila sama. Nemocnice neměl rád ani ty kouzelnické. Magie tady se mu nelíbila, byla divoká z nejrůznějších kleteb, které se tu léčitelé snažili prolomit a špinavá nejrůznějšími nemocemi. Na zátylku mu naskákala husí kůže a pokožka ho nepříjemně svrběla. Naštěstí mu všudypřítomné ukazatele pomohly a brzy se ocitl na správném patře a oddělení.

 

"Potřebujete něco?" vyštěkla na něho postarší sestra. Založila si ruce vbok a zpod přimhouřených víček se ho snažila zastrašit. Cizince na svém oddělení nikdo neviděl rád.

 

Harry se zarazil a pozoroval děsivě leč mateřsky vyhlížející ženu s prošedivělými blonďatými kudrlinami. Trochu mu připomínala matku jeho nejlepšího přítele. Odhodlaná bránit ty, za které má zodpovědnost, do posledního dechu.

 

"Mám schůzku s léčitelem Malfoyem," oznámil jí Harry, když konečně našel slova. "Jsem bystrozor," vypjal pyšně hruď. Ze svého zaměstnání nebyl vždy nadšený, ale byl na sebe hrdý. Stát se bystrozorem znamenalo prestiž, kterou si člověk musel zasloužit.

 

"To je v pořádku, Marry," ozval se povědomý hlas za jeho zády.

 

Harry sebou poplašeně trhnul. Napočítal do tří. Otočil se a doufal, že je na tohle setkání dostatečně připraven. Před ním stál Draco Malfoy osobně. Blonďaté vlasy, genetické dědictví jeho rodu, si nechal narůst do culíku, který měl na zátylku sepnutý černou sametovou stuhou. Stejně jako nosíval jeho otec. Obličej měl stále stejný, možná bradu o něco málo špičatější a lícní kosti výraznější. Oči se však nezměnily, stále šedé, chladné jako led. Zavrtávaly se do Harryho jako červotoč do dřeva. Neprozrazující jedinou emoci, krom opovržení, které ke všemu umocňoval ohrnutý ret.

 

"Pan Potter," ušklíbl se při Harryho jménu jako by byl nucen žvýkat citron, "přišel navštívit mě," kývl na ženu s milým úsměvem. "Pojď za mnou," poručil Harrymu. Otočil se, zelený hábit - poznávací znamení všech léčitelů - mu kolem nohou zavlál, Harrymu tím připomněl Snapea. V duchu zasténal, ještě tak myslet na Snapea, to mu opravdu scházelo. Bolest hlavy, která se před chvílí objevila, zesílila. Už teď si přál, aby ráno nevstal z postele.

 

V tichosti prošli chodbou až k prostým nezdobeným dveřím na jejím konci. Visel na nich jednoduchý štítek s Dracovým jménem a titulem. Malfoy na dveře několikrát poklepal hůlkou, Harry ani nestačil zaregistrovat frekvenci ťukání a dveře se otevřely.

 

"Až po tobě," řekl mu Draco a gestem vyzval Harryho ke vstupu.

 

Harry po vteřinovém váhání vešel dovnitř. Kouzla ihned zaregistrovala jeho přítomnost. Místnost se rozsvítila měkkými světly a v miniaturním krbu vzplál oheň. Prostor byl nacpán knihami, to byla první věc, které si Harry všiml. V jednom rohu viděl neustlané široké sofá s měkkou pokrývkou, naproti němu stál bytelný stůl s několika kahany a obyčejnými cínovými kotlíky. Vedle byly umístěné police s nejrůznějšími přísadami do lektvarů; skleněné fioly stály vedle keramických dóz a plátěných pytlíků, pod nimi byly seřazeny těžké nádoby naplněné nejrůznějšími kapalinami chránící drahé přísady proti poškození. Harry nebyl v lektvarech kdovíjaký odborník, ale i on věděl, že mnoho z lahviček ukrývá vzácné přísady. Naproti Harrymu se nacházel pracovní stůl z cedrového dřeva s nohami vyřezanými do tvaru gryfů, zavalený pergameny a dalšími knihami.

 

"Posaď se," ukázal mu Malfoy nedbale na židli, která své nejlepší dny zažila už před několika roky. Polstrování bylo zašlé, roztrhané a také trochu propálené. "Ministr mi psal, že jste v případě těch otrav neudělali žádný pokrok."

 

Malfoyův tón ho překvapil. Nezněl výsměšně, jak předpokládal. Byl stručný a věcný. Jako by se jeho někdejší rival skutečně ujasňoval, že má pravdu. Tu merlinžel skutečně měl. Kouzelníci i mudlové byli tráveni už víc jak dva měsíce a oni stále nevěděli prakticky nic.

 

"Máš pravdu," přiznal neochotně. "Nedokážeme přijít na žádnou stopu. Nevíme, jakej jed byl použitej. Samozřejmě jenom předpokládáme, že to je jed, protože jsme nenašli žádný zbytek. Nevíme, proč to pachatel dělá, nedostali jsme od něho žádný požadavky. Oběti spolu nemají nic společnýho, kromě toho, že se jedná o známý lidi. Napadá kouzelníky, ale i mudly," vylíčil Malfoyovi své trápení s neznámým pachatelem.

 

"Přikláněl bych se spíš k jedu. Na kletbu mi to připadá málo rafinované."

 

"Málo?" vykvikl Harry hystericky. Hlavou mu projely všechny bezesné noci strávené nad pergameny ve snaze najít nějakou spojitost s případy a pohnout se tak dál.

 

Draco to však přešel bez jediného mrknutí oka. "Myslím, že to bude nějaký málo známý, rychle se odbourávající jed. Základ bývá většinou z rostlinného jedu, který utlumí životní funkce oběti. Navíc musí být bez použití kouzel, protože byl podán i mudlům a nezabil je," přešel Draco ihned k věci. "Jak jsem řekl, problém je, že tělo jed rychle odbourává, takže po několika hodinách ho už nemůžeme analyzovat. Vzorky jsme odebírali u mudlů i u kouzelníků. Bohužel naše hledání nebylo o moc úspěšnější než to vaše," ohrnul ret v nelibosti. "Osobně se přikláním buď k Dulcis quies nebo Mirabilis pedica," řekl Harrymu.

 

Tomu chvilku trvalo, než byl schopen pokračovat v rozhovoru. Nejdříve si potřeboval ujasnit veškeré informace, jež mu byly prozrazeny. Už jako malý měl problém, pokud na něho někdo vychrlil příliš slov najednou.

 

"Promiň, ale neznám ani jeden," pokrčil rameny a lehce se začervenal. Přiznat před Malfoyem neznalost nebylo jednoduché a asi nikdy nebude.

 

Draco se zhluboka nadechl, asi aby utrousil uštěpačnou poznámku, nakonec z jeho úst ovšem žádná nevyšla. "To není zase tak důležité. Pochybuji, že by ti to něco řeklo. Ty jedy nejsou ani v osnovách sedmého ročníku, ale pro tvou informaci: Dulcis quies neboli Sladký spánek ti způsobí koma, zpomalí tvé srdce a vlastně veškeré životní funkce. Tvůj mozek ovšem vnímá vše, jenže tělo nedokáže reagovat. Víš o všem, co se kolem tebe děje, ale nemůžeš nijak zasáhnout. Vlastně jsi jako mrtvý. Byl to poměrně oblíbený jed ve středověku."

 

"Sladký spánek," povzdechl si Harry.

 

Draco pokrčil rameny s miniaturním úšklebkem. "Mirabilis pedica neboli Divotvorné oko vymyslel mnich ve středověku, když potřeboval získat čas při přípravě jiných lektvarů. Jenže účinek byl poněkud jiný, než zamýšlel. Mirabilis zapříčiní to, že nedokážeš usnout. Už nikdy, až se z toho zblázníš, selžou ti orgány a nakonec po několika týdnech umřeš."

 

"Počkej, počkej. Ale, to jsou dvě naprosto rozdílný věci," zatvářil se Harry zmateně. Měl pocit, že někdo obrátil moc stránek najednou. "Jak to může být jeden z nich, když oba mají úplně jiný účinky."

 

Na setinu sekundy vypadal Draco ohromeně, pak se však jeho tvář vrátila k dobře známé chladné masce. "Je dost pravděpodobné, že byly připraveny špatně. Lektvary se musí připravovat s největší precizností a je při nich důležitá trpělivost, to víš," připomněl mu Malfoy sladce. "Nesmíš udělat chybu a tyhle jedy patří k nejsložitějším, jaké znám. Nejsem si jistý, jestli bych si sám troufnul na jejich přípravu. Mezi přísady patří několik velmi delikátník ingrediencí, které se taky dost těžko získávají," při vysvětlování sklouznul Malfoy do učitelského módu. "Nebo je klidně možné, že se jedná o úplně jiný lektvar. Nevím," pokrčil rameny. "Jak jsem říkal, neměl jsem možnost pořádně prozkoumat náležitý vzorek."

 

"Skvělé," promnul si Harry obličej. "Mohl bych mluvit s tím posledním napadeným?"

 

"Ne," zavrtěl Draco hlavou a pokračoval, "momentálně spí. Nedokážeme ho probudit. Až nabyde vědomí a bude schopen výslechu, dám ti vědět."

 

"A neříkal něco, když ho přivezli?"

 

"Ne, spí celou dobu."

 

Přerušilo je urgentní bouchání na dveře.

 

"Dále!" štěknul Malfoy.

 

"Léčiteli Malfoyi, omlouvám se," přiběhla sestra, ve které Harry poznal mateřskou personu z chodby. Hrudník se jí prudce zvedal, jakse snažila popadnout dech. "Paní Pavoučníková zača -."

 

"Už jdu," kývl na sestru. "Musím jít," řekl Harrymu a spěšně vstal od stolu. "Přijď zítra, připravím ti nějaké materiály ohledně těch jedů. A zatím se zkus poptat u překupníků, jestli v poslední době neprodávali něco neobvyklého." Draco ho vyhnal ze své kanceláře a rychle následoval netrpělivě přešlapující sestru.

 

Harry osaměl v tiché chodbě. Na pouhý okamžik se opřel o stěnu a přemýšlel. V hlavě se mu už začal rodit seznam překupníků, které bude muset prověřit a počet bystrozorů, které může uvolnit, byl žalostně malý. Pomalu se vydal zpět na Ministerstvo. Nepospíchal. Práce měl sice víc než dost, ale nedokázal se donutit, vrátit do neuspořádaného shonu. Vůbec se mu tam nechtělo. Živě si dokázal představit, jaký zmatek tam asi vládne a jak na něho budou všichni upírat nadějné pohledy a očekávat, že z kapsy vyloví papírek se jménem traviče. Pověst Vyvoleným byla cejchem, který nikdy nesmaže. Už tolik let se s tím snažil vyrovnat a pořád si nebyl jistý, že to někdy zvládne.

 

Na cestu zpět nepoužil letax, rozhodl se pro procházku Londýnem. Miloval tohle město, natolik odlišné od přízemního maloměšťáckého Kvikálova. Tady nebyl zrůda Potter ale ani hrdina Potter. V davu se kupodivu cítil bezpečně, anonymně a to mu vyhovovalo. Nikdo na něho nekoukal, neškemral o autogram, jen občas nějaký muž v drahém obleku nebo žena ve vysokých podpatcích a krátké sukni zavrtěli hlavou nad jeho hábitem. Pokaždé se mu pusa roztáhla od ucha k uchu. Taková pozornost mu nevadila. Obyčejní lidé a jejich soudící pohledy mu přišli legrační. Ovšem pozornost kouzelníků… to bylo něco zcela jiného. Doteď měl husí kůži, když jen zaslechl hlas Rity Holoubkové. Dost často litoval, že ji tenkrát nepředali ministerstvu coby neregistrovaného zvěromága, hlavně po eskapádě s Deanem Thomasem a po rozchodu s Ginny, kdy Rita došla tak daleko, že si pronajala mudlovský byt na Grimauldově náměstí.

 

Na pozdní oběd se zastavil na Příčné u Toma, který mu vždycky přinesl moučník, aniž by se o něho Harry prosil. Ani dnešek nebyl výjimkou a on si pochutnal na dýňovém košíčku s karamelovou polevou. Nikdo, dokonce ani paní Weasleyová, nepekl tak dobré dezerty. Nakonec mu nezbývalo nic jiného než se vydat zpět do práce. Na oddělení dorazil krátce po druhé a ihned zamířil do kanceláře.

 

"Tak co, jak to šlo?" zeptal se Ron s plnou pusou masového koláče. Hermiono kuchařské umění se od jejich svatby výrazně zlepšilo (ke štěstí jejího manžela). Harry pamatoval těch několik prvních měsíců, kdy Ron potaji své jídlo přenechával ministerským sovám a živil se potravinami z ministerského bufetu.

 

"Věděl jsi, že Malfoy pracuje u Munga?" zeptal se ho Harry a ignoroval jeho otázku. Sundal si hábit, pověsil ho na háček a usadil se na vrzající židli.

 

"Chffmm," zamručel Ron a přikývl. "Taťka něco říkal. Bradavice dodělal jen na dálku jako my a pak jel studovat do Francie. Myslím, že tam Malfoyovi pořád mají nějaký příbuzný. Proč?" zeptal se přihlouple.

 

"Kingsley mě poslal za ním. Zřejmě se z Malfoye stal odborník na protijedy."

 

"A nejenom na ně, co?" zamračil se zrzek.

 

Harry protočil oči. Některé věci se nikdy nezmění. Co vlastně od Rona čekat jiného?

 

"Řekl mi, že ten jed se za pár hodin z těla vypaří a nejde poznat."

 

"Skvělý," zamručel Ron a ukousl další sousto. "Takže vlastně nic novýho?" Dokonale svojí otázkou shrnul Harryho návštěvu v nemocnici.

 

"Zajdu za ním ještě zejtra, slíbil mi nějaký poznámky. Třeba to k něčemu bude. A máme se poptat po Obrtlý, jestli někdo nesháněl nějakou neobvyklou přísadu."

 

"Dobře." Přikývl Ron. "Jo, když jsi byl pryč, přišlo další oznámení na kousající konvici."

 

"Néé, ne další konvice, prosím," zasténal Harry unaveně. Židle pod ním zasténala, jako by s ním soucítila. "Chceš jít do Obrtlý nebo - " sáhl po štosu pergamenů, "do Islingtonu?"

 

"Nebudu se trmácet přes celej Londýn," odpověděl mu Ron s povytaženým obočím.

 

"Fajn, fajn. Jdu tam," povzdechl si, natáhl si hábit a zamířil ke dveřím. Přinejmenším doufal, že už se sem nebude muset vracet.

 

"Nechceš dneska přijít na večeři?" zeptal se ho Ron. "Ginny tam nebude," dodal okamžitě, jen co uviděl Harryho výraz nakopnutého skřítka.

 

"Uhm, ne díky. Dneska budu radši sám."

 

"Mia bude vařit mátovou omáčku s jehněčím s brambůrkama." Na tváři se Ronovi objevil blažený výraz.

 

Harry se zasmál. "Ne fakt ne, díky. Zajdu k vám jindy." Oblékl si hábit a vykročil z Ministerstva.

 

Doufal, že výslech postarší čistokrevné čarodějky, která prokletou konvici vlastnila, bude rutina, jež zabere maximálně půl hodiny. Hluboce se mýlil. Žena byla hysterická, hlasitě štkala a tiskla si na boubelatý nos krajkový ručně vyšívaný kapesník a huhlala cosi o příšernosti, kterou zdědila po své tetičce. Harry od ní odcházel po třech hodinách s nepříjemnou bolestí hlavy.

 

Domů přišel jen o chvilku později. Uvítala ho tmavá chodba lemované dřevěným obložením, která se kdysi pyšnila výzdobou z useklých skřítčích hlaviček. Ignoroval celý dům i svého skřítka, který mu s úsměvem od ucha k uchu oznámil, že večeře je nachystaná. Došel do ložnice, oblečení hodil na zem. Zatáhl těžké sametové závěsy a zapadl do postele. Okamžitě usnul. Co na tom, že bylo teprve sedm hodin.

 

Ráno se probudil neodpočatý a rozlámaný. Opět. Za okny panovalo pravé anglické počasí a to mu na náladě rozhodně nepřidalo. Sešel dolů v teplém chundelatém županu sytě rudé barvy, který mu k předminulým Vánocům věnovala Hermiona, na nohou papuče s bambulkou. Čekal na něho skřítek se sklenicí dýňového džusu a talířem míchaných vajec a klobásek. S nebývalou chutí se pustil do snídaně. Svět se zdál ihned lepším místem.

 

…

 

S Malfoyem se nestačili včera dohodnout na přesné hodiny, kdy k němu měl přijít, rozhodl se proto nejdřív nakouknout na bystrozorské oddělení, zdali nepřibyl další případ nebo jestli čirou náhodou nepokročili v pátrání po nebezpečném traviči. Nic nového se ovšem nestalo. Ron tu dokonce ještě ani nebyl. (Harry měl vzadu v hlavě utlumenou vzpomínku, kdy se mu Ron minulý týden zmiňoval o dni volna, protože bude muset hlídat malou Rose.) Na stole taky žádnou upomínku nenašel, takže Ronova návštěva Obrtlé byla zřejmě k ničemu. Nezdržel se na oddělení dlouho. Asi za půl hodiny letaxem odcestoval ke Sv. Mungovi. Cestu k Dracově kanceláři už dobře znal. Nikde nebloudil a za chvilku byl na místě. Zaklepal a vyčkával.

 

"Dále," ozvalo se po chvíli tiše zpoza dveří.

 

Harry vešel, rozhlédl se po místnosti, která byla navlas stejná jako v předešlý den. Malfoy seděl za stolm a vypadal k smrti unaveně. V poslední době všichni kolem něho vypadali vyšťavení bez chuti do života. Pod očima měl léčitel hluboké tmavé kruhy. Blonďaté vlasy lehce rozcuchané jako by jimi projížděly jeho ruce a zplihlé bez lesku. Rty suché a popraskané.

 

"Uhm… ahoj," pozdravil ho Harry nakonec se značnými rozpaky. Kdoví proč se cítil hloupě. Jak měl Malfoye oslovovat?

 

"Tady," ukázal Draco na štos pergamenů, pozdrav ignoroval, "jsem ti připravil nějaké poznámky o těch lektvarech a symptomech otrávených. Většinu knih bys měl najít v Merlinově knihovně na Příčný a myslím, že i Ministerská knihovna by je měla mít."

 

"Díky," kývl mu Harry. Poklepal na pergameny hůlkou, ty se zmenšily a on si je strčil do kapsy hábitu. "Chtěl jsem se ještě zeptat," začal Harry a bez ptaní si sedl na vratkou židli, která pod jeho váhou nesouhlasně zasténala.

 

"Hmm," zvedl Draco hlavu od pergamenu, na který cosi zuřivě sepisoval.

 

"Jak se ten jed může ještě dostat do těla? Vím, že nejlepší způsob je asi jídlo, ale nic jsme v něm nenašli, i když pokud te jen rychle vyprchává, tak…"

 

Malfoy se zřejmě zarazil nad tak inteligentní otázkou. "Máš pravdu," přikývl pomalu. Odložil brk a věnoval muži před sebou plnou pozornost. Šedé oči v příšeří zvláštně zářily. Prohlížel si Harryho a otálel s odpovědí, jako by si ji pečlivě promýšlel.

 

"Jídlo nebo pití je v tomhle případu opravdu nejlepší možností a jed z něho může vyprchat, proto jste žádný taky nenašli. Přesně jak jsi říkal. Samozřejmě jsou tu i jiné možnosti. Takovému jedu stačí často jen kontakt s pokožkou. Mudlové používají ty pražky, jed se klidně mohl dostat do kontaktu s tělem tímhle způsobem."

 

"Pračky," opravil ho Harry s letmým úsměvem.

 

"Jistě. Pračky," ušklíbl se Draco jako by kousl do citronu. "Osobně si ale myslím, že jim to bylo podáno v jídle."

 

"Hmm, dobře a díky. Kdyby něco, můžu se ti ozvat?"

 

Draco si ho změřil nicneříkajícím pohledem s přimhouřenýma očima. "Jistě. Omluv mě, ale musím už jít. Mám tu pacienty, kteří mě potřebují."

 

"Jasně. Jasně. Co bylo té ženě ze včerejška?" vzpomněl si Harry na případ, který přetrhl jejich konverzaci. Ani sám nevěděl, proč se ptá. Snad ze slušnosti, snad ze zvědavosti.

 

"Přijali jsme jí sem se symptomy otravy magií. Včera porodila děvče."

 

"Oh," zčervenaly se Harrymu tváře. "To je pěkné. Teda myslím to miminko. Jsou v pořádku?"

 

"Ne," zavrtěl Draco hlavou, "to dítě jí sebralo magii."

 

Harry se zarazil. "Nevěděl jsem, že se něco takovýho může stát."

 

Draco pokrčil rameny. "Děti jsou sobci," odpověděl neurčitě a zamířil ke dveřím. "Vážně už musím jít. Pokud budeš něco potřebovat, ozvi se," vyprovodil Harryho ze své kanceláře a zamířil pryč.

 

Harry ho zamračeně pozoroval. _Děti jsou sobci,_ zněla mu věta v hlavě. Měl tušení, že se to netýkalo pouze nemocné ženy a jejího dítěte.

**…**

 

"Co se stalo?" Přiřítil se o týden později po dechu lapající a značně rozcuchaný Harry do Dracovy pracovny. Dokonce se ani neobtěžoval s klepáním. Rozrazil dveře jeho pracovny jako velká voda, až sebou blonďatý léčitel trhnul a udělal na pergamenu před sebou velkou nevzhlednou kaňku.

 

"Jak kultivované," ohrnul Draco ret v opovržení. "A takhle vypadá a chová se muž, který střeží blaho kouzelnické Anglie. Skvělé. Cítím se tak bezpečně."

 

"Malfoyi," zavrčel Harry nevrle. "Nestačil jsem se ani pořádně probrat. Vlastně jsem se už dva dny nestačil ani vyspat. Nepokoušej štěstí nebo tě seberu za maření úředního výkonu."

 

Draco protočil oči. "Jak jistě víš, otrávili Ministerského předsedu," vzal do ruky hůlku, klepl na kaňku a ona zmizela.

 

"Ano, Malfoyi, to vím. Představ si, že na tom pracuju," zavrčel Harry. "Nespal jsem tři dny, jestli's mě vytáhnul z postele jen kvůli tomuhle, tak …"

 

"Co jsem však chtěl říct, než jsi mě přerušil, je, že jsme v jeho těle byli schopni identifikovat zbytky toxinu."

Harry několikrát zamrkal, než mu konečně došlo, jak skvělou zprávu mu Draco právě oznámil. "To je skvělé!" zajásal. "Co je teda zabíjí?" vyhrkl a posadil se na židli naproti Malfoyovi.

 

"Nepovedená Mirabilis pedica, proto upadají do krátkodobých spánkových intervalů, ze kterých je nikdo nemůže vzbudit. Pak se probudí a nic si nepamatují, opět usnou a tak dokola. Ovšem nedokáží se dostat do fáze, kdy může tělo relaxovat. Naprosto to vyčerpá organismus. Začne tě bolet celé tělo. Vypadají ti vlasy a lámou se ti nehty. Je to velmi rafinované a pomalé umírání."

 

"Nádhera," odpověděl Harry kysele. "Máš nějakou oficiální zprávu? Budu to muset říct Kingsleymu a rozbory ukázat našil lektvarologům."

 

Draco mu bez řečí předal dva listy pergamenu zapečetěné znakem nemocnice.

 

"Díky moc. Doufám, že teď se konečně někam hneme. Nemám nejmenší ponětí, kdo to dělá. Kingsley mi drží nůž pod krkem a já fakt nevím, co dělat. Nikdy nenechal žádný vzkaz. Nic nechce," vypadlo z něho unaveně. "Proč to dělá?"

 

"Chce, aby umírali lidi," namítl Draco.

 

Harry chvíli přemýšlel, než odpověděl. "Jo, to máš pravdu," přitakal nakonec. Hořkost z jeho hlasu přímo odkapávala. "Ale nikdy neposlal žádné podmínky pro … no pro cokoli."

 

"Třeba nechce peníze, ani popularitu."

 

"A co teda chce?"

 

"Způsobit ministerstvu potíže? Pomstu? Odplatu? Evidentně je to nějaký kouzelník, kterému je blaho kouzelníků ukradené. Někdo, kdo nepřikládá zákonům velkou váhu."

 

"Ty oběti spolu nemají nic společného, většinou se ani neznali."

 

"Třeba to není pomsta vůči nim, ale vůči našemu světu. Ale ty jsi bystrozor."

 

"Kdybych aspoň věděl, kde začít."

 

"Uvidím, kolik mi toho nechají z laboratoří, ale možná bych ti pomoct mohl."

 

"Ty!? Vážně?" Harry zvedl hlavu, kterou měl předtím složenou v kolébce z dlaní. "To by bylo… skvělý. Ale jak?"

 

"Na přípravu Mirabilis musíš mít poměrně specifické ingredience. Sehnat je je docela náročné a také nákladné. Tenhle lektvar byl ovšem zkažený kvůli špatné přípravě nebo nedodržení zásad přípravy, ne přísadám. Ty byly prvotřídní."

 

"Takže mi chceš říct, že hledám nějakýho zbohatlíka?" povzdechl si Harry. "Nádhera, nemůžu se dočkat, až budu obcházet majetný kouzelnický rodiny. Vsadím se, že Kingsley bude nadšený z nový taktiky."

 

"Především hledáš někoho, kdo se vyzná v lektvarech. Sehnat kvalitní přísady může i méně majetný kouzelník. Ale co se lektvarologických znalostí týče, nemůže to být úplný hlupák. Ten lektvar sice není dokonalý, ale jak jsem říkal, je velmi složitý na přípravu a on ho dodělal do takřka zdárného konce. Myslím, že i Snape by s ním měl problém."

 

"Takže musel lektvary studovat?" Zmínku o zemřelém profesoru lektvarů se rozhodl ignorovat.

 

"Je to dost pravděpodobné. Určitě z nich má OVCE, ale dál je mohl studovat buď samostudiem, nebo mohl mít soukromé učitele," pokrčil Malfoy rameny. "Tenhle lektvar je starý. Jako jed se nepoužívá a většina kouzelníků o něm nemá nejmenší tušení. Říkal jsem ti, že byl oblíbený především ve středověku a pak se na něho zapomnělo. V bradavických osnovách už není od sedmnáctého století."

 

Harry se zamračil. Kdo si mohl dovolit tak kvalifikovaného učitele lektvarů. _Soukromého učitele?_ V tom kolečko zaklaplo na správné místo. "Myslíš Smrtijedy? Jako těma soukromýma učitelema? Vím, že Voldemort měl několik dobrých lektvarologů a ti učili další."

 

Draco při první zmínce o své neslavné, skoro zapomenuté, minulosti strnul. Těžce se přemáhal, aby si nezačal drhnout předloktí, kde měl do kůže vytetované nyní zjizvené Znamení zla. Občas měl pocit, že ho pálí stejně, jako když ho volal jeho _Pán_.

 

"Seš v pořádku?" zeptal se ho Harry, pečlivě přitom studoval léčitelovu zamračenou tvář.

 

Draco mu odpověděl až po několika vteřinách. "Jistě. Ano, myslím, že Vol-Voldemort," rychle se podíval na Harryho, jestli si z jeho koktání bude dělat legraci, ten to ovšem přešel bez jakýchkoli řečí, "tohle dělal. Chtěl, aby jeho služebníci byli všestranní," zkřivil tvář. "A pokud u někoho objevil talent, chtěl, aby ho rozvíjel. Navíc dovedu si představit, že smrtijed by chtěl odplatu za smrt Temného pána."

 

"Všichni Smrtijedi jsou ale mrtví nebo v Azkabanu," Harry si promnul obličej. "Tohle není možné. Nemůžou to být Smrtijedi. Teda aspoň ne ti, co sloužili Voldemortovi. Ty noví idioti, co tu běhají, nemají většinou páru, co vlastně dělají," narážel Harry na nejrůznější sekty snažící se nastolit zpět Voldemortův pořádek.

 

"Patrně vám někdo utekl."

 

"Ne, tomu nevěřím," zavrtěl hlavou bystrozor. "To nepřichází v úvahu. Z Azkabanu se už nikdo nedostane."

 

"Třeba to bylo už dřív, možná už v bitvě. Někdo mohl utéct. Byl tam zmatek a jedno tělo se lehce přehlédne." Nazvedl Draco obočí.

 

"Doufám, že ne," zamračil se Harry a snažil se zahnat vzpomínky na Bitvu o Bradavice. I když to bylo už několik let, rány byly pořád zjitřené. Doposud se budil z nočních můr zpocený a cítil sladký kovový pach krve a slyšel Voldemortův zvrácený smích. "Budu muset projít záznamy o tělech a taky budu muset do Azkabanu," uvědomil si s hrůzou vepsanou do očí. "Nechci tam jít, nesnáším to tam."

 

Draco si ho změřil přimhouřenýma očima. Vstal, přešel k úzké, za to vysoké skleněné vitríně, stojící vedle sofá a vytáhl z ní dvě sklenky a broušenou karafu. Do obou nalil na prst medově zbarvené tekutiny a jednu ze sklenic podal Harrymu.

 

"Na posilněnou," pokrčil rameny a sám do sebe alkohol bez okolků obrátil.

 

"Neměl bys pít, když jsi ve službě a já taky ne," převracel Harry sklenku v rukou. Jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli ji vypít má nebo ne. Nakonec panáka do sebe kopl. Na jazyku mu vybuchla sladká zemitá chuť, jež po chvíli ostře přešla ve štiplavost alkoholu.

 

"Jenže já si umím vyrobit tohle," usmál se Malfoy povýšeně. Prohrábl jeden ze šuplíků cedrového stolu a z jeho útrob vylovil malý skleněný flakon naplněný oranžovou tekutinou.

 

"To bys neměl pít, je to strašná břečka. Hermiona nám to s Ronem zakázala. Ničíš si ledviny nebo tak něco." Mávl rukou.

Malfoy na sobě nedal znát, jestli ho Harryho znalost lektvaru ohromila nebo ne. "Když víš, jak to užívat a nepřeháníš to, je to v pořádku. Vím, co dělám, Pottere," vyplivl Harryho jméno. _Nikdo nepoučuje Malfoye!_ "Musím se jít podívat na své pacienty a ty máš dozajista taky, co dělat."

 

"Jasně, měj-měj se fajn."

 

Neměl nejmenší ponětí, proč to řekl, oni dva nebyli přátelé. Nakonec to nechal plavat. Zdvořilost nikoho nezabila.

Tentokrát zamířil hned na velitelství bystrozorů. Zbytek dne strávil pročítáním Dracových poznámek a knih, které mu doporučil. Když seznam poprvé uviděl, měl pocit, že se jím bude prokousávat několik let a málem se rozbrečel. Některé z těch názvů nedokázal ani přečíst. Jak pak měl prostudovat celou knihu? V kanceláři zůstal dlouho do noci. Dokonce chvilku uvažoval nad tím, že si přemění židli v lůžko, ale nikdy se mu nepovedla měkká matrace a jeho záda proti tvrdé vždy vehementně protestovala. Zamířil raději domů.

 

Skřítek ho čekal s večeří - jehněčí pečeně na rozmarýnu - do které třikrát dloubnul, než ji bez dalšího zájmu nechal ležet na stole. Zamířil do sprchy a nechal bolavé tělo bičovat proudy teplé konejšivé vody, která mu přinesla vytoužené uvolnění. Zaplul do měkoučké postele a jen co se jeho hlava dotkla polštáře, usnul spánkem spravedlivých. Už dlouho se tak dobře nevyspal.

 

...

 

Návštěvu Azkabanu se snažil odložit, jak jen se dalo. Mohl sice poprosit Rona nebo někoho jiného z oddělení, aby to vzal za něho. Věděl ale, že by se s takovou prohlídkou nespokojil a nemohl by klidně spát. Azkaban míval svá slabá místa, to věděl až příliš dobře, musel se přesvědčit, že už neexistují. Odmítl Rona, který se nabídl, že půjde s ním, v očích mu viděl, jak moc doufá, že Harry řekne ne.

 

Přemístil se k rozbouřenému moři, jehož vlny nikdy nepřestaly bičovat kamenité pobřeží, kde na nehostinné půdě nic nerostlo. Kývl na převozníka, který pro něho neměl nic jiného než zamračený vrásčitý obličej. Děkoval Merlinovi, že si nezapomněl vzít lektvar na mořskou nemoc, protože bez něho by určitě brzy čelil své snídani. Cesta přes moře trvalo dlouho a nebyla příjemná. Harry se z loďky vyklopýtal z posledních sil a dvě minuty stál a přemlouval své tělo, aby ho nezradilo. Nakonec se přece odhodlal a hůlkou třikrát klepl na vysokou dřevěnnou bránu obehnanou silnými železnými pláty. Se skřípáním se pootevřela a on vešel dovnitř. I když v Azkabanu už dávno nevládli mozkomoři, stále jejich působení cítil; chlad zakusující se mu do kostí a z hrudi mu vyprchalo veškeré štěstí.

 

Představil se správci a ukázal mu povolení k prohledání vězení. Správce okamžitě zjihl, když zjistil, kohože to má před sebou a mohl se přetrhout, jak Harrymu začal pochlebovat. Ukázal mu vlhkou vyslýchací místnost - _Nejhonosnější, kterou tu máme, pane!_ \- při pohledu na kovové křeslo s chrastícími řetězy se otřásl.

 

Merlinžel nic zajímavého neodhalil. Všichni vězni nebezpeční kouzelnickému i mudlovskému světu - povětšinou usvědčení Smrtijedi - byli ve svých páchnoucích kobkách. Nikdo nechyběl, nikdo nepřebýval. Nikdo se za nikoho nevydával. Všichni do jednoho byli podrobeni výslechu za pomocí Veritaséra. K jehož použití dal Harrymu povolení samotný Kingsley. Ani správce mu nedokázal říct žádné novinky, nikdo z odsouzených neměl v posledních několika měsících návštěvu a žádnému nepřišel pergamen. Návštěva Azkabanu ničemu nepomohla a on se vrátil domů zoufalý. Hned po příchodu vybílil svou zásobu ohnivé whiskey. Ani ta však nedokázala zahnat tíseň, která se držela v jeho těle. Pít však nepřestal a do postele mu musel pomáhat skřítek.

 

…

 

Za další dva týdny přibylo pět případů otravy. Nejenom kouzelnická společnost začala být víc než netrpělivá, už i od mudlů na ulici slyšel Harry stížnosti na pomalý a nedostatečný postup vyšetřování. Oddělení bystrozorů bylo neustále na nohou a po celý den odráželo útoky krvežíznivých pisálků toužících po sólokapru v čele s neústupnou Ritou Holoubkovou. Harry pil po pomerančích vonící Povzbuzující elixír v nehorázných dávkách a snažil se vypátrat cokoli, co by ho přivedlo na stopu nebezpečného traviče. Před třemi dny dostal sovu od Malfoye. Psal mu, že analýza lektvaru bude nějaký čas trvat a od té doby se neozval. Harry na jeho zprávu čekal jako na boží smilování. Byla to jedna z jeho posledních karet. Kingsley po něm chtěl pokrok v případu a Harry toužil utéct někam hodně daleko.

 

"Mám tady výslech posledního napadeného," položil před něho Ron složku pergamenů.

 

"Něco zajímavýho?" zívnul Harry a lokl si už vystydlé kávy. Nebyl velký fanda její hořké chuti, ale pomáhala mu zůstat při smyslech.

 

"Ani ne. Překvapivě si nic nepamatuje. K večeři měl kuře a pečený brambory a hráškem. Připravovala to služebná, kterou mají už deset let. Taky jsme ji vyslechli, ale nemyslím si, že s tím má něco společnýho. Aspoň vědomě určitě ne a žádný pozůstatky kletby jsme na ní nenašli ani na nikom jiným z rodiny. Chlap šel spát, nemohl usnout. Prostě klasika," otočil se na Harryho. "Manželka ho našla na podlaze v kuchyni a nemohla ho vzbudit. Zavolala k Mungovi a no, víš jak…"

 

Harry si povzdechl. "Já vážně nevím, co mám dělat, Rone," přitáhl si složku k sobě a začal jí listovat.

 

"Měl by sis dát pauzu. Vypadáš jako Merlinova bačkora," zamračil se Ron. "Nechceš přijít dneska na večeři? Herm bude ráda. Říkala, že tě dlouho neviděla a Rose už zapomněla, jak vypadá její kmotr."

 

"Ne, díky. Měl bych se spíš vyspat, jestli budu moc'," zašklebil se. "Půjdu se na chvilku projít, jo?" zvednul se ze židle a odkráčel z bystrozorského oddělení. Pozdravil Matyldu z účtárny, postarší kouzelnici, která to už v hlavě neměla příliš v pořádku a neustále si ho pletla s pravnukem. Nicméně na něho pokaždé byla milá a dvakrát mu dokonce přinesla vlastnoručně upečený rebarborový koláč.

 

Ztracený v myšlenkách nevědomky zamířil k obrovským krbům vev stupní hale a než se nadál, už držel v rukou zeleně jiskřící prášek a se slovy: "Nemocnice Svatého Munga" ho hodil do ohně. Vstoupil do zelených plamenů a ocitnul se v nemocničním atriu, odkud si to zamířil přímo k Dracově pracovně. Těsně před tím, než zaklepal, se zpoza zavřených dveří ozval třeskot rozbíjejícího se skla, pobouřené soví houkání a Dracovy nevybíravé kletby.

 

Ruka se mu chvíli vznášela nad dveřmi, jako kdyby si nebyl jistý, jestli má opravdu zaklepat. Vlastně si ani nebyl jistý, co tu ve skutečnosti dělá. Nakonec zatnul zuby a třikrát lehce klepnul klouby o dřevo. Nadávky zesílily a ozvalo se rozhořčené.

 

"Dále!"

 

Harry rozpačitě vstoupil dovnitř, kde ho přivítal obraz zkázy. Chvilku si dokonce myslel, že Malfoye _navštívili_ Smrtijedi a urychleně sahal po hůlce. Knihy ležely rozházené po celé pracovně, několik stran bylo dokonce vytrhnutých a válelo se opodál. Na ozdobné tapetě se skvěl tmavý stříkanec, zřejmě od inkoustu, kupa pergamenů popsaná elegantním hutným písmem ležela rozházená po zemi. Draco po nich vesele šlapal a vůbec ho to neobtěžovalo. Sova, která si Harryho měřila opovržujícím pohledem, a v níž poznal Dracova školníka mazlíka, seděla na proskleněné vitríně a rozhořčeně si čistila pírka. Mužům v místnosti nevěnovala absolutně žádnou pozornost.

 

"Proletěly tady fúrie?" zeptal se Harry a pokusil se usmát. Přestal okamžitě, jen co uviděl Dracův vražedný výraz.

 

"Vtipné, Pottere," vyplivl Draco jeho jméno, "přímo k popukání." Mezi zuby drtil další kletby. Nakopl velmi staře vyhlížející knihu povalující se na zemi. Desky se oddělily a několik listů se odtrhlo z vazby. Kniha naštvaně zasyčela. Draco se kousl do jazyku, aby potlačil další klení. Z kapsy citronově zeleného hábitu vytáhl hůlku a několika mávnutími dal téměř celý pokoj do pořádku. "Margarite Krásnoočková dnes ráno zemřela," přecedil Draco skrz zaťaté zuby a vysvětlil tak Harrymu důvod svého běsnění.

 

"To byla ta starší čarodějka, co vlastnila zkrášlující salon na Příčný, že jo?"

 

"Jo. Znal jsem ji jako kluk, matka k ní často chodila."

 

"To mi je líto. Přivezli ji sem v úterý, že jo? Nene, ve středu, protože ve - no to je vlastně jedno." Utnul své myšlenkové pochody.

 

"Byla přijata ve středu a dneska nad ránem eksla, čarodějnice jedna stará," zaklel Draco a už podruhé nakopl tu stejnou knihu. Opět zasténala a tentokrát se dokonce snažila dostat z Dracova dosahu.

 

"Oh, myslel jsem, že's ji měl rád," pokrčil Harry bezradně rameny.

 

Draco si odfrkl. "Ne, nesnášel jsem ji. Vždy když k ní matka šla, čekal jsem tam s ní. Byla to příšerná ženská."

 

Harry chvíli netrpělivě přešlapoval, než opět začal mluvit. "Pořád nemáme žádnou stopu. Jenom přibývají další otrávení. Nemáme vůbec nic. Dělali jsme razie na Obrtlý, ale nechytili jsme prakticky nikoho," zašeptal unaveně. "Možná jsi četl ten okouzlující článek, který napsala Holoubková. Národní hrdina je v koncích, Harry Potter propadá depresi," zacitoval vysokým hlasem imitujícím slavnou reportérku.

 

"Oh, jistě. Měl jsem to potěšení přečíst si ten milý článek. Vážně chodíš místo do práce, do Půlnočního opojení?"

Harry zavrčel a protočil oči. "Můžeš hádat."

 

"Třeba jsi konečně dostal vkus. Půlnoční opojení je dobrý klub."

 

"Seš had." Zavrtěl Harry hlavou.

 

"Ano. A ty nejsi ani trochu vtipný. Nicméně, přišel jsi ve správný čas. Dokončil jsem ten rozbor, chtěl jsem ti ho dneska poslat," oznámil mu Draco jako by někomu oznamoval, že má velmi nakažlivou chorobu a musí strávit několik týdnů v izolaci. "Jen moment," prohraboval se pergameny a složkami na stole, "nevím, kam jsem to - Tady." Vítězoslavně vytáhl kupu pomuchlaných pergamenů.

 

"Díky," usmál se Harry vděčně.

 

"Popravdě nevím, jestli ti to k něčemu bude. Vlastně jsem od toho čekal víc," brzdil Harryho nadšení. "Ty rostliny jsou naprosto běžné ve většině částí Británie a ani jejich podrobnější rozbor neukázal nic převratného. Kozlík, najdeš všude, chmel taky není problém. Námel se dá sehnat bez problémů. Gotu kola pěstuje hned několik kouzelnických rodin a i u mudlů je to oblíbená bylina. Stejně je to se zvířecími přísadami, dračí dráp nebo bodlonožčí ostny seženeš, pokud máš peníze. Skřivaní srdce je pak asi to nejmenší. A všechny ty přísady neobsahovaly žádné navýšení jakékoli látky, která by byla typická pro nějakou část Británie."

 

"Uvidíme, stejně díky," přikývnul mu Harry. "Prověřím, jestli někdo z příbuzných smrtijedů neprodává něco z toho seznamu," pousmál se na něho Harry, v hlavě mu už běželo hned několik myšlenek, co vše musí zařídit a komu tak zmaří víkend s rodinou. "Jak jsou na tom ostatní pacienti?"

 

"Nic moc," povzdechl si Draco. "Mudlové snášejí naši léčbu dost zle, navíc jim nemůžeme dávat Doušek živé smrti, nemají v krvi magii. Zabilo by je to. Dáváme jim jejich léky na spaní, ale nereagují na to moc dobře. Magie a mudlovská léčba se většinou dost hádají."

 

"Jo, já vím. To si z Bradavic pamatuju." Přešlápl a odmlčel se. "Nechceš zajít na oběd?" zeptal se ho asi po minutě ticha. Draco, který se po Harryho mlčení ponořil do práce, sebou trhnul, možná zapomněl, že má návštěvu. "Můžem jít do Děravého kotle, vždycky dostanu moučník zadarmo," nabídl Dracovi, který ho sledoval nevěřícným pohledem.

 

"Spadnul's z koštěte, Pottere? Co to pro Salazara má znamenat? Zveš mě na rande?" úlisně se usmál.

 

"Co? Ne! Jsou tři hodiny a já ještě neměl oběd. Mám hlad," pokrčil Harry rameny. Cítil se hloupě. _Co tě to napadlo?_  


"Možná bys odsud měl na chvíli vypadnout. Třeba si provětráš hlavu a pak mi konečně vyřešíš případ," zažertoval. Vůbec nechápal, co mu to přišlo na jazyk. Sám byl ze své nabídky překvapený. Ovšem nenaplánované věci bývají daleko zajímavější, než ty, které si člověk promýšlí týdny dopředu. Doufal, že nebude litovat.

 

"Pottere, já - " nadechl se Draco k nelichotivé odpovědi, poté mu zrak utkvěl na rozestlaném sofá a kupě knih ležících vedle. Šálku studeného čaje na malém stolku stojícím opodál a propáleném cínovém kotlíku, který naposledy použil. "Fajn, jen doufám, že se kuchyně v Děravém kotli od mé poslední návštěvy zlepšila."

 

Harry se ušklíbl a divoce bojící srdce se konečně začalo uklidňovat. Na ústředí bystrozorů se vrátil o necelé dvě hodiny později. Na tváři měl úsměv od ucha k uchu. Nikdy by neřekl, že bude s Dracem Malfoyem schopen vést normální v jistém směru dokonce přátelský rozhovor. Samozřejmě, že si vyslechl kupu urážek, které se Malfoy ani nesnažil skrývat, a ironických pojmenování své osoby i personálu restaurace. V žádném ze sarkasmů ale necítil nic jiného než pobavenou ironii, ani špetku zloby či nenávisti. Neohrazoval se vůči Malfoyovu chování. Přišlo mu to vtipné, i když kolikrát ťal blonďatý léčitel do živého. Dokonce se jeho vtipům smál, navzdory tomu, že nebyly zamýšleny býti vtipem. Malfoy mu nepochleboval, ani s ním nejednal jako s porcelánovou panenkou. S ním byl jenom Harry, nebo vlastně spíš Potter. Dobrá nálada mu vydržela už po celý zbytek dne.

 

…

 

"Nechci, aby se komukoli z vás něco stalo, jasný?" pronesl Harry vážným hlasem ke skupině bystrozorů shromážděných před ním jako kuřata kolem kvočny. Všech devět jich pokývalo hlavou na srozuměnou. "Dobře, všichni víte, co máte dělat?" ujišťoval se dál. "Pokud někdo najde cokoli podezřelého, zavolá kohokoli dalšího a taky mě. Nikdo nebude podnikat nic na vlastní pěst. Rozumíme si?" další přikývnutí od deseti strážců kouzelnického pořádku. "Dobře. To opuštěné sídlo Yaxleyů může být nebezpečný. V archivu ministerstva nejsou přesný plány a může tam na nás čekat dost nepříjemných věcí. Dávejte pozor. Hodně štěstí."

 

Čtyři ze skupiny se přemístili, dalších šest použilo přenášedlo. Harry položil dva prsty na starý otlučený plechový hrnek a ihned ucítil známé trhnutí za pupíkem. Svět se kolem něho rozmazal.

 

Byl to už několikátý průzkum zdevastovaných starých sídel kouzelnických rodin. Opakovaná razie v kouzelnickém podsvětí a u překupníků na Obrtlé nepřinesla nic nového. S ministrovým dovolením začal Harry prozkoumávat opuštěná sídla kouzelnických rodin, jejichž předci patřili k Voldemortovým stoupencům. Harry a vlastně celé ministerstvo si tím vysloužilo několik nelichotivých poznámek od Rity Holoubkové ohledně snahy oživit minulost a přičíst si další hrdinské skutky, ale to vše házel za hlavu. Cítil, že jsou na správné stopě. Věděl to. Šlapou zločinci na paty, byl si tím jist.

 

Dracovy poznámky, které pečlivě probádal, mu také mnoho informací nepřinesly. Všechny látky obsažené v lektvaru prostudoval a strávil dlouhé hodiny v zaprášeném archívu, aby našel jakoukoli zmínku nebo spojitost se starobylými rody a různými ingrediencemi k přípravě lektvarů. Nenašel toho mnoho, ale pár indicií, se přeci jen objevilo.

 

Přistáli před majestátným sídlem. Hned před nimi se skvěla vysoká tepaná brána. Na obou jejích křídlech byly skřety vykované sochy draků, které si neohlášené návštěvníky měřily nevítanými pohledy. Harry doufal, že neumí chrlit oheň.

 

"Dobře jdeme na to. Jsi připravěný Bille?" zeptal se Harry odeklínače, kterého si přivedli. Sám za Ronovým bratrem s nabídkou spolupráce zašel, protože úroveň odeklínačů na ministerstvu mu nepřišla dostatečná. Až konečně vyřeší případ traviče, bude si muset promluvit s oddělením odeklínačů a nenápadně, nebo možná i nápadně, jim naznačit, že mají zvednout své standardy.

 

Zrzavý muž se na něho zazubil a přikývl. "Vždycky." Vesele zamával hůlkou, až z ní vystřelilo několik barevných jisker.

Harry mohl jasně cítit narůstající magii, proplouvající v neviditelných záchvěvech kolem nich. Kůže je brněla a vlasy se ježily. Harry neměl zdivočelou rodovou magii v oblibě. Nepřišla mu fascinující jako kolikeru kouzelníků, které znal. Mohla napáchat daleko víc škody než užitku. Vlastně vždy napáchala víc škody než užitku.

 

"Někdo tady nedávno byl," pronesl nejstarší potomek Weasleyů zamračeně. "Jsou tu položená nová ochranná kouzla. Říkal's, že to bude prázdný."

 

Harry přikývl. "Zvládneš to?" zeptal se ho pak zamračeně. "Můžeme ještě někoho zavolat. Radši počkáme, než aby…" poslat pro dalšího odklínače, by je jen zdrželo a dalo traviči šanci prchnout, pokud se nacházel na druhé straně brány, ale všechno bylo lepší než vysvětlovat Fleur, že jí zabil manžela.

 

"Jojo. V pohodě, není to nic nezvyklého a nevypadá to ani nijak zvlášť nebezpečně. Už jsem to dělal," mrknul na něho Weasley. "S tím si poradím raz dva," chvástal se dál s napřaženou hůlkou.

 

"Fajn," kývnul mu Harry a otočil se na bystrozory, kteří stáli za jeho zády. Nadechl se. _Opakování je Matka Moudrosti._ "Každý ví, co - "

 

"Harry," přerušil ho Neville se shovívavým úsměvem. "Víme, co máme dělat. Chápeme, že tohle není cvičení."

 

"Dobře. Dobře. Omlouvám se," protřel si Harry můstek nosu. "Jen… fakt dávejte bacha."

 

"Hotovo," pronesl slavnostně Bill. Otočil se na čekající bystrozory se širokým úsměvem.

 

"To šlo docela lehce," řekl mu Harry zamračeně. Věřil, že Bill odvedl dobrou práci, jen mu to přišlo až příliš snadné. Doufal, že trpí paranoiou.

 

"Říkal jsem, že tam nejsou obtížná zaklínadla. Ale nemám nejmenší tušení, co je uvnitř. Ty zahrady můžou být dost nebezpečný. Kdoví co tam mají. A samotnej barák? To bude teprve oříšek."

 

"Jasně," povzdechl si Harry. "Dobře, jdeme."

 

Vešli do rozlehlých zahrad, keře kolem nich byly zastřiženy do roztodivných podob magických tvorů - draci, jednorožci, chiméry a sfingy - a pravděpodobně i zakouzleny, protože dům už dávno nebyl obydlen a živé keře by tak dlouho v původním tvaru nezůstaly. Pravidelně vysázené květinové záhony pohltila dlouhá stébla trávy, která se chvěla jako moře za přílivu. Stromy byly bez listů, jen holé mrtvé pokroucené větve.

 

Harry šel společně s Billem včele. Záda jim kryl Ron a Neville a za nimi zbylých šest kouzelníků. Všichni měli prsty pevně obtočené kolem důvěrně známého kusu magického dřeva, které jim už nejednou zachránilo život. Po několika dlouhých minutách a jedné poplašné hrozbě - "Přísahal bych, že se to křoví hejbalo!" obhajoval se červenající se Ron - se konečně dostali před mohutné dubové dveře okované železnými pásy. Klepadlo ve tvaru hadí hlavy na ně nevybíravě zasyčelo, had se zakousl do svého ocasu a už jim nevěnoval pozornost.

 

Bill opsal hůlkou elegantní kruh. Něco zamumlal a opět jí mávl. Zjevily se před ním znaky, které chvíli studoval a pak je jedním prudkým mávnutím smazal. Harrymu prakticky nic neříkaly. Samozřejmě měl základní výcvik v odeklínání, který se ovšem povětšinou zabýval začarovanými předměty. Navíc nikdy se tomuto oboru dostatečně nevěnoval a neměl to ani v plánu.

 

"Jak jsem ti říkal už předtím," narážel Bill na jejich rozhovor z předchozího dne. "Klasická kouzla čistokrevných rodin, to bude hračka," chvástal se se širokým úsměvem. "Horší to bude dál. Je tam nějaký kouzlo na ochranu majetku, ještě přesně nevím jaké," zamračil se Bill. "Ten dům je tím opletený jako pavučina, chvilku si počkáte."

 

"Fajn, půjdeme se podívat ještě do zahrady," přikývl mu Harry. "Nemá cenu tady jen stát. Neville a John zůstanou s tebou," oznámil bystrozorům. "Zbytek jde se mnou."

 

Za tři hodiny nenašli na pozemcích nic podezřelého, krom hnízda velmi neurvalých zahradních trpaslíků, kteří jednomu z bystrozorů pokousali kotník, a záhonu agresivních irských sasanek. Ron málem spadl do jezírka, kde se zpoza hladiny okamžitě vynořilo hejno malých cvakajících zoubků ostrých jako břitva - walesští úhoři. Jinak je ovšem nic neohrožovalo.

Harry měl několikrát pocit, že koutkem oka spatřil pohyb, jakmile ale otočil hlavu, nic neviděl. Nelíbilo se mu tady, neměl z rozlehlého prostoru dobrý pocit. Po páteři mu neustále poklepávaly prstíky úzkosti a každý sebemenší závan větru ho rozptyloval. Měl pocit, že celá zahrada je jeden velký živý organismus. Doufal, že odsud brzy vypadnou.

 

Jako na zavolanou protnulo šedou zamračenou oblohu několik červených jisker. Oddechl si a svižným krokem vyrazil zpět k budově.

 

"Hotovo?" zeptal se, jen co přišel.

 

"Uff, jo. Myslím, že jo. Byla to docela makačka," zazubil se na něho Bill. "Ale nic, co bych nezvládnul." Hábit se Billovi válel u nohou a vlasy měl rozčepýřené a zježené statickou elektřinou. Na čele se mu perlil pot a rukávy měl ohrnuté, takže si Harry mohl prohlédnout jeho vypracované bicepsy, na které zíral o vteřinu déle, než bylo slušné. Kolem bylo dusno jako před bouří, to z kouzel, která musel Bill prolomit.

 

"Dobře, jdu první." Zhluboka se nadechl, zmáčkl kliku zdobenou tordováním - lehce zasyčela, ale nekousla ho - a vstoupil dovnitř.

 

Do plic se mu vedral jemný prach, jak se nadechl zatuchlého vzduchu. Světlo se snažilo probojovat skrz díry a mezery v dlouhých tmavých závěsech. Částečky prachu vířily vzduchem a v tmavých rozích se ozývalo slabé mručení - pravděpodobně běhnice a jiná havěť zabydlující se v opuštěných domech. Harry zakroužil hůlkou, těžké závěsy na oknech spadly s dutým povzdechem na zem. Místnost okamžitě prosvětlily mdlé sluneční paprsky, škůdci obývající dům se s tlumenými nadávkami rozletěli najít vhodnější úkryt.

 

"Bill, Neville a Ron prohledají přízemí. Jim, Scarabus, Morwen a Demelsa zase první patro. Marlene, já a John si vezmeme na starost podkroví," kývl Harry na nejmladší z bystrozorů. "Pokud bude někdo potřebovat pomoc, pošle patrona. Sejdeme se tady za hodinu. Do sklepení nikdo nepůjde, to prohledáme společně!" křikl ještě na pomalu se rozptylující bystrozory.

 

Vystoupali kamenné schodiště pokryté zašlým, prošlapaným zeleným sametem, lemované mramorovým zábradlím v podobě vnadných karyatid, které na ně bezostyšně mrkaly. Podkroví bylo plné nepoužívaného rozbitého nábytku, přikrytého velkými bílými plachtami. Harrymu to připomnělo Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby. Opatrně našlapovali přes ztrouchnivělá prkna a při každém zavrzání se jejich dlaně obtočily kolem hůlky pevněji než je obvyklé.

 

"Začneme vzadu a budeme postupovat sem dopředu," oznámil Harry svým spolupracovníkům. Obezřetně si prohlížel kusy zakrytého nábytku. Něco mu tady nesedělo. Celý dům byl nepřátelský, nechtěl je tady - ostatně nečekal nic jiného - ale z podkroví se mu svíraly vnitřnosti nepohodlím a brněly ho konečky prstů. Dostal se skoro až na druhý konec místnosti, když ticho přerušil krátký ženský výkřik.

 

"Marlene!" vyhrkl ihned a společně s Johnem se hnali k mladé bystrozorce.

 

"Jsem v pořádku, nic to není," naznačovala jim bystrozorka. "Asi jsem si vymkla kotník. Zabořila se mi sem noha. Omlouvám se."

 

"V pořádku," zhluboka si oddechl Harry. "Mám ti to spravit nebo to zvládneš?"

 

"Zvládnu to," usmála se na ně žena a pozvedla hůlku.

 

Místo toho, aby s ní namířila na své zranění, ji ale obrátila na mladého bystrozora. Červený paprsek vyletěl jako šíp a zapíchl se mu do hrudi. Zůstal ležet na zemi s končetinami rozhozenými do všech světových stran. Z rozbité hlavy mu vytékala krev.

 

Harry pohotově zareagoval. Stříbřitý jelen odcválal pro pomoc a už zvedal hůlku podruhé. Merlinžel vyčarování Patronova zaklínadla mu sebralo potřebných několik sekund, aby se připravil na útok. Hůlka mu odlétla z rukou na druhou stranu místnosti. _Bezbranný._ Srdce mu v hrudi divoce bilo a prudce oddechoval. Oči nespustil z falešné bystrozorky.

 

"Harry Potter, jaká čest," odfrkl si útočník, jenž ukradl Marlene její podobu. "Bude mi ctí, že to můžu konečně skončit."

 

"Kdo seš?" vyprskl Harry příkře a hned si vynadal. _Udržet nervy pod kontrolou._ Potřeboval získat čas, věděl, že ostatní tu za chvíli budou.

 

"Ten, kdo tě zabije," zasmál se útočník hýkavě s křivým úsměvem, který se k bystrozorčině roztomilé oválné tváři vůbec nehodil. Napřáhl hůlku a prudce jí máchl, Harry odletěl přes celou místnost. Tvrdě narazil na hromadu židlí, které se pod jeho vahou zřítily. Doufal, že křupání, které slyšel, pochází z rozbitého nábytku a ne z jeho kostí. Po spánku mu stékala krev a v puse cítil její nepříjemnou sladkost.

 

Útočník přešel pomalým houpavým krokem až k němu. Kaštanové dlouhé kadeře, kterými se Marlene pyšnila, se začaly zkracovat a měnit barvu. V obličeji přibylo vrásek a pozbyl poslední zbytky laskavého výrazu. Ledově modré oči se zlověstně zableskly, muž - to už mohl Harry s jistotou říct - znovu pozvedl hůlku.

 

"Crucio!" pronesl jasným hlasem plným hořké zášti.

 

Bolest ho zaplavila zcela nepřipraveného. Pronikla do všech jeho pórů, zachvátila každičký nerv. Před očima měl bílou agonii bolesti a slyšel pouze vlastní křik. Nehty škrábal do dřevěnných prken, třísky za nimi byly slabá překážka. Hrudník mu hořel nepředstavitelným žárem a házel sebou jako ryba na souši. Už skoro zapomněl, jaká muka dokáže tahle kletba způsobit.

 

Kouzelník konečně sklonil hůlku a došel až těsně k němu. "Snad jsem tě moc neunavil?" odfrkl si a kopl do namáhavě oddechujícího Harryho "Tvou smrt si přeju už několik dlouhých, předlouhých let, Harry Pottere. Vychutnám si ji. To ti slibuju," zableskly se kruté oči a ústa se proměnila v dravčí úsměv.

 

"Yaxley," zachraptěl Harry. Zakašlal a vyplivl na podlahu krvavou slinu.

 

"Už jsi mě poznal, jaká čest," pokračoval smrtijed ve svém projevu. "Je mi to skoro líto, ale začínáš mě nudit. Zabiju tě a půjdu. Mám toho ještě dost na práci." Znovu ten znepokojivý úsměv. Kouzelník se napřímil, zaujal patřičnou pózu a zamířil hůlkou na bystrozorovo srdce.

 

Harry měl odmalička štěstí a vždy při něm stál Anděl strážný. Nebylo tomu jinak ani dnes. Než stačil Smrtijed pronést vražednou kletbu, rozletěly se dveře do podkroví dokořán a dovnitř vběhli bystrozoři v čele s Ronem a Nevillem. Okamžitě namířili hůlky na muže, který Harryho ohrožoval.

 

"Odhoď hůlku!" křikl na něho Neville.

 

Muž vztekle zavrčel. Blísknul pohledem po Nevillovi, pak po Harrym. Neobvyklou rychlostí máchl hůlkou a poslal purpurový paprsek na Harryho a přemístil se.

 

…

 

"To je dost, že ses konečně probral." Bylo první, co Harry slyšel, jakmile nabral vědomí. Hlas mu přišel povědomý, ale nedokázal ho zařadit.

 

"Kde to jsem?" zeptal se omámeně a snažil se rozlepit těžká oční víčka. Nespokojeně zamručel a snažil se pročistit si hrdlo.

 

"U Munga. Přinesli tě před dvěma dny," odpověděl mu známý hlas.

 

"Draco?" zachraptěl Harry. Konečně se mu podařilo otevřít oči a před sebou uviděl jen velkou bledou rozmazanou skvrnu. Po chvíli mrkání mu došlo, že nemá brýle.

 

"Jo, Pottere. Jsem to já. Počkej, tady," nasměroval jeho ruku k brýlím ležícím na stolku u postele.

 

"Jsou všichni v pořádku?"

 

"Ano, John Silver byl ošetřen a ihned propuštěn a Marlene Větvičková odešla včera. Nebylo jí nic vážného. Jen slabý otřes mozku."

 

"Dobře," oddechl si Harry a pokusil se dostat do více pohodlné pozice. Ihned toho však zalitoval. Žebry mu projela nesnesitelná bolest.

 

"Být tebou moc se nehýbu. Máš zlomených několik žeber, ale nemohli jsme ti je spravit pomocí Kostirostu."

 

"Proč?" zeptal se ho Harry zmateně. K žebrům se přidala i bolest hlavy a mluvení mu stále znepříjemňovalo vyprahlé hrdlo. "Nejsem na něho alergický. Už jsem ho užíval."

 

"Nesmí se podávat lidem v bezvědomí. Mohlo by ti to ochromit dýchací soustavu," vysvětlil mu Draco. "To jsme samozřejmě u národního hrdiny nemohli riskovat."

 

Harry se nechtěl hádat, na to byl až moc unavený. "Um, no tak díky, že jste mi ho nedali," pokusil se zasmát, ale smích se záhy změnil na kašel.

 

"Dojdu pro něho," ušlíbl se Draco a odešel.

 

Harry spatřil na nočním stolku sklenku se stéblem, pomaličku se pro ni natáhl, svaly sice zoufale prostestovaly, ale žízeň vyhrála. Konečně mu hrdlo svlažila vlažná nasládlá tekutina. Malfoy byl za několik minut zpět. Společně s lahví nevábně vyhlížející husté tekutiny.

 

"To tě nesežere," ušklíbl se Draco, jen co spatřil, s jakou nenávistí se Harry na nádobu dívá, mezitím co pečlivě odměřoval dávku. "Na zdraví." Podal mu kalíšek.

 

"Víš, jak to chutná?" zakřenil se na něho Harry.

 

"Už jsem měl tu čest," odpověděl mu Draco, tvář neprozrazovala jedinou emoci.

 

Harry přiložil pohárek k ústům, zadržel dech a celý obsah do sebe vyklopil. "Nechtěl bys ve volným čase zjistit, jak zlepšit chuť tohodle. Myslím, že by ti dali Merlinovo vyznamenání první třídy. Já bych se za tebe určitě přimluvil," zašklebil se Harry nad nepříjemnou pachutí. "Fuj, je to vážně hnus. Skoro horší než mnoholičný lektvar."

 

"Nechci žádná vyznamenání," zamračil se Draco. "Nestojím o to, aby o mně lidi mluvili. Chci svůj klid."

 

Tomu Harry rozuměl víc než dobře. "Um, dobře. Promiň, nechtěl jsem - " Draco však jen mávl rukou. "Musím jim říct, co se tam stalo a potřebuju vědět, co se dělo na oddělení. Je tady nějaký bystrozor?"

 

"Jsou dvě ráno, co myslíš?"

 

"Dvě ráno? Ale… co tu děláš?"

 

"Mám službu," pokrčil Draco rameny. "A asi jsem se natolik nudil, že jsem se raději rozhodl pro tvoji přítomnost, než abych zůstal s Hermesem. To je moje sova," dodal, když se Harry nadechoval k otázce.

 

"Jak milé," ušklíbl se Harry pobaveně. "Auu," zasyčel o chvíli později a chytl se za žebra.

 

"Nemůžu ti dát nic proti bolesti."

 

"Já vím," povzdechl si Harry. "Není to zas tak hrozný. Bývalo i hůř."

 

"Byl to Yaxley, co?" zeptal se ho zničehonic Draco.

 

Harry vykulil oči a něco nezřetelného zamumlal. Nakonec ze sebe dostal. "Promiň, ale nemůžu o tom mluvit… Jak jsi to zjistil?"

 

Draco pobaveně potřásl hlavou. "Pochopitelně, že nemůžeš. To je v pořádku. Otec vždycky říkal, že Yaxley je proradná kluzká zmije," ohrnul Draco ret a na chvíli se ztratil ve svých vzpomínkách. "A měl bys svým lidem říct, aby nemluvili o průběhu vyšetřování na chodbě, kde je každý může slyšet."

 

Harry otevřel pusu, aby mu odsekl, že za prvé Lucius Malfoy těžko o někom může říct, že je proradná zmije a za druhé ať nechá jeho lidi být. Nakonec se zarazil a zase ústa zavřel. Nechtěl dělat mezi nově vzniklým příměřím, ze kterého by možná mohlo časem vyvinout i přátelství, žádné rozbroje. A koneckonců ve druhé věci měl Draco pravdu. Občas by si bystrozoři vážně mohli dát pozor, kde otvírají pusu.

 

"Jak jsou na tom otrávení? Přibyl někdo nový?"

 

"Nikdo nový není, ale před dvěma hodinama umřel mudla," zamračil se Draco. "Byl to nějaký známý sportovní hráč."

Harry opět bolestivě sykl a přidržel si ruku na žebrech. "A jak jsou na tom ostatní?"

 

"Kouzelníci docela dobře. Doušek živé smrti zabírá, někteří dokáží spát už i šest hodin v kuse. U mudlů je to ale mnohem horší. Pořád jim dáváme léky na spaní, ale jejich reakce pořád není příliš přívětivá. Zkoušeli jsme různé druhy, konzultovali jsme to s mudlovskýmu lékaři, ale žádný z nich nezabírá. Dvěma mudlům začínají selhávat ledviny."

 

"Ten parchant shnije v Azkabanu," zavrčel Harry a možná by to znělo o to zlověstněji, pokud by neskončil v křečích díky Kostirostu, který konečně začal pořádně pracovat.

 

…

 

Harry byl na vlastní žádost propuštěn následující podvečer. Nemocnici opustil v doprovodu Rona, který ho nepřestával informovat o krocích, jež bystrozoři prozatím učinili. Podle něho by si Harry myslel, že prospal několik týdnů a ne pouze pár dnů. Trochu ho mrzelo, že se nerozloučil s Malfoyem, ale ten si asi momentálně dopřával zasloužený odpočinek po noční směně. Oba muži se přemístili k Harryho domu na Grimauldovo náměstí. Ron dokonce Harrymu nabídl asistované přemisťování, ale bystrozor zamračeně odmítl. Nebyl páťák z Bradavic, aby nezvládl přemístění na dobře známé místo. Pravda po objevení na tichém náměstíčku se cítil malátný a točila se mu hlava, ale vše ustál jako velký kluk, i když při zdolání několika schodů vedoucích ke dveřím, se přidržoval zábradlí.

 

Na Grimauldově náměstí je uvítala Hermiona s malou Rose, které se právě začaly prořezávat první stoličky a nedokázal ji utišit ani speciální čaj babičky Weasleyové. Probrečela celou návštěvu a Harry si oddechl, když se celá rodinka odletaxovala domů. Svou neteř zbožňoval, ale ještě chvíli a zaklel by ji Silenciem, což by se Hermioně asi moc nelíbilo.

Byl unavený, žebra ho stále ještě trochu pobolívala a hlava mu vyloženě třeštila. Nechtěl ale další lektvar, který mu podstrkoval skřítek. Trocha spánku tohle vyřeší daleko líp, než jakákoli magie. Lehl si do měkkých podušek a slastně zavrněl. Jen, co se jeho tělo dotklo čerstvě převléknutých peřin jemně vonících po lučních květech, usnul spánkem spravedlivých. Dokonce ho ani neobtěžovaly zlé noční můry, kterých se obával. Bylo to vlastně úplně naopak, zdálo se mu o měkkých rukou s dlouhými prsty, které se něžně mazlily s jeho tělem. Jemně po něm přejížděly jako sochař obdivující krásu svého díla. Snil o ústech teplých a vlhkých, o kočičím jazyku, který jeho kůži drhnul a vysílal tím sladké impulsy do celého jeho těla.

 

Vzbudil se s rozšířenými zornicemi a lapající po dechu. Pyžamové kalhoty mu vlhce, nepříjemně lnuly k rozkroku. S tichými kletbami vylezl z teplé postele a došel do koupelny. Hůlkou uklidil nepořádek na kalhotech, stejně se ještě rozhodl pro sprchu. Zaplul pod teplé prameny vody a nechal konejšit svoje tělo. Zavřel oči a okamžitě mu myslí probleskl obraz blonďatého těla svíjejícího se pod ním vášní. Poplašeně otevřel oči a frustrovaně zavrčel. Sáhl po mýdlu a v rekordní rychlosti dokončil koupel. Konečky prstů měl už zkrabatělé, když konečně vylezl ze zapářené sprchy. Zjistil, že skřítek uklidil nepořádek v posteli a začervenal se. Udělal si poznámku, že mu musí zvýšit plat. Zahrabal se do peřin a pevně stiskl oční víčka. Toužil usnout a v nejlepším případu se probudit až k obědu. Nešlo to. Před očima se mu stále zjevovaly blonďaté vlasy, dlouhé prsty a smyslná ústa zkroucená v arogantním posměšku.

 

 ...

 

Harry si nakonec opravdu pospal. Na Ministerstvo dorazil až kolem jedné odpoledne (I když oficiálně nastupoval do práce až příští den). Uvítali ho radostné tváře a vřelé úsměvy. Po zádech ho poplácal les rukou. Nepracoval u bystrozorů zase tak dlouho jako jiní, patřil však k jedněm z nejoblíbenějších. Doufal, že tomu tak je díky jeho schopnostem a ne pověsti, která ho předcházela na každém kroku. Rozpačitá Marlene se žlutou modřinou na spánku mu zamumlala omluvu a do rukou vtiskla obrovskou čokoládu z Medového ráje.

"Takže," pronesl Ron, jakmile se za nimi konečně zavřely dveře jejich kanceláře. "Je za tím Yaxley, seš si tím jistej?"

"Byl to on," kývl Harry. "Sám jsem ho viděl a víceméně to taky řekl. Navíc pochybuju, že by jinej smrtijed byl schopnej přemístit se z jejich sídla. Jen nechápu, jak přežil." Zuřivě roztrhl obal od sladké pochoutky a vecpal si pořádný kus do úst. Marlene asi byla u Rona na výzvědách, protože čokoláda byla plněná lahodným fondánem, po kterém se Harry mohl utlouct.

Ron pokrčil rameny. "Pročetl jsem si jeho spis. Byl docela dobrej v Přeměňování," poklepal na objemnou složku, na jejímž vrcholu se skvěla fotografie muže v pozdních letech s blonďatými prošedivělými vlasy a krutým obličejem. Cenil na ně bílé zuby jako vlk vrčící na svoji kořist. "Byly jsme přesvědčení, že to tělo u úpatí Astronomické věže je jeho, ale…"

"Víš, kolik jich mohlo utýct?" položil Harry otázku, která je oba trápila. Ledovými pařáty se zaryla do jejich žaludků a bolestně je zmáčkla. "Mluvil jsi o tom s někým?"

"Jo," přikývl zrzek, "klídek," protočil oči, když viděl, jak se Harry nadechuje, aby mu vyčinil. "Mluvil jsem s Kingsleym, ale jen v rychlosti. Nemáme o tom s nikým mluvit. Mohlo by to vyvolat paniku."

"Jasně," přikývl Harry a složil hlavu do dlaní. "Proč?" zašeptal po chvíli filozoficky. "Proč nemůžeme vyšetřovat kousavý konvice a samosplachovací záhody."

Ron se ušklíbl a přitáhl si k sobě několik pergamenů s poznámkami. "V jeho složce jsem ale nic moc nenašel. Neměl ženu, děti ani příbuzné. Už jsme prověřili všechny účtu, teda ty, o kterých víme, a taky další tři nemovitosti, který Yagsleyovi vlastnili. Stejně jsme nikde nic nenašli. S účty se nehýbalo a ty baráky jsou podle Billa prázdný už dlouho."

"Skvělý. Vážně skvělý," zamumlal Harry a další kus čokolády skončil v jeho ústech. "Přibyl někdo otrávenej?"

"Jo," zamračil se Ron. "Nějaká mudlovská modelka."

Harry se zamračil, zabalil zbytek čokolády do staniolu a strčil do zásuvky. Vstal ze židle a přešel ke dveřím. "Půjdu k Mungovi, třeba zjistím něco novýho nebo se mně podaří tu modelku vyslechnout."

"Poslouchej," ušklíbnul se Ron vševědoucně, "ty tam seš pečenej vařenej. Padla ti do oka nějaká sestřička?" zamrkal na něho vesele.

Namísto aby ho Harry odpálkoval, zrudnul. Něco zamumlal, hrábl po hábitu a rychle se klidil pryč z kanceláře. Takřka běžel k obrovským krbům v hale - dokonce málem porazil jednu z kouzelnic z oboru zneužívání kouzel. Nabral do ruky zelený prášek, hodil ho do krbu a se slovy "Nemocnice svatého Munga" vstoupil do smaragdových plamenů.

Mohl by jít snad i poslepu a přesto by do Dracovy pracovny trefil bez problémů. Nesměle zaklepal a v hlavě už sumíroval přesný důvod své návštěvy, na který díky svému spontánnímu rozhodnutí pozapomněl. Nikdo se ovšem neozýval. Zkusil to ještě jednou, tentokrát o něco hlasitěji.

Konečně se ozvalo rozespalé. "Dále."

Lehce nervózní vstoupil dovnitř. Draco neseděl za stolem ani nepostával u kotlíku, jak očekával, místo toho seděl na sofá, přikrytý dekou. Rozespale si mnul oči, vlasy zacuchané do směšných uzlů. Místnost byla ponořená do šera, jen na komodě, sloužící jako noční stolek, stála lampa osvětlující místnost tlumeným světlem.

"Pottere, co tu chceš?" zamumlal Malfoy. Hlas měl stále zastřený spánkem a mžoural na Harryho přivřenýma očima. Zcela nemalfoyovsky zívl, dokonce si ani nezakryl ústa.

"Přišel jsem ti poděkovat," vykoktal Harry první na, co přišel a vzápětí by si nejraději jednu vlepil. _Tolik k improvizované výmluvě._  


"Hmmh, počkej chvilku," zavrčel Draco a vlídnost v jeho hlasu bylo to poslední, co se dalo slyšet. Vstal z postele, přikrývka, kterou si držel na hrudi, odhalila holou bledou kůži.

Harry zrudnul. Rychle odvrátil hlavu a snažil se nedívat. Snažil. Oči mu stále těkaly na naznačené břišní svaly rýsující se pod kůží. Chtěl po nich přejet dlaní, aby mohl zjistit, jestli jsou tak pevné, jak vypadají. Na růžové ploché bradavky, trpěl nesnesitelnou touhou je ochutnat. Budou taky sametové, jako jsou ty dívčí? Zahrotí se, když přes ně přejede jazykem? Jeho dech se zrychlil a racionální stránka jeho osobnosti byla zděšená.

Bylo jedině dobře, že Draco přes sebe konečně přehodil citronově zelený hábit. Zalovil v jeho kapse a vytáhl hůlku, jíž v rychlém sledu poklepal na noční stolek a přeměnil ho na pohodlné křeslo se širokými opěradly.

"Sedni si," pokynul Harrymu. "Nemáš být náhodou doma a odpočívat?"

"Uhmm, ne?"

Draco protočil oči. Přešel ke skleněné vitríně a do dvou sklenic se širokým silným dnem nalil medově zbarvenou tekutinu. Jednu podal Harrymu a posadil se na zválené sofá. "Takže tys mi přišel poděkovat?" usmál se jako by ho to vážně pobavilo. Nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou a lokl si alkoholu. V ústech se mu rozlila hořká chuť bylin. Spokojeně pokýval hlavou a sklenku odložil na zem.

"Nemusel's se mnou zůstávat," namítl Harry s rozpaky. _Co tady děláš?_ zněly mu v hlavě poslední zbytky zdravého rozumu.

"Pottere, seš jak zadrhnutej gramofon," pobaveně pohodil Draco hlavou. "Co vlastně chceš?" Zvedl sklenku ke rtům a znovu usrkl trpkého alkoholu.

Harry si nervózně hrál s rukama. Prolamoval prsty a koukal kamkoli jinam než na mladého léčitele. "Jak jsou na tom otrávení?" zeptal se ho raději a snažil se nekoukat na Malfoyův jazyk, který olízl drobnou kapku ulpěnou na spodním rtu. Polkl, až mu nadskočil ohryzek.

"Nic se nezměnilo. Kouzelníci dobře s mudly je to pořád horší. Říkal jsem ti, že ti dám vědět, kdyby se něco změnilo."

"Já vím, promiň. Doufal jsem, že ostatní něco najdou. Jenže prohlídka, kterou udělali bystrozoři, když jsem byl tady, nám vůbec nic neřekla. Myslel jsem, že tam po sobě aspoň něco nechá. Nějakou stopu. Ne, nic," povzdychl si Harry a konečně i on upil ze své sklenky. Opatrně, alkoholu nikdy příliš neholdoval. Většinou pil jen na oslavách, anebo pokud neměl dobrý den. To mu však bylo jedno, co pije, hlavní bylo, že alespoň na chvíli se nemusel starat o nic. Tohle pití mu ovšem sklouzlo do krku a zanechalo po sobě příjemně pálící hořkou cestičku a zahřálo žaludek stažený obavami. Pohledem lpěl na Malfoyových rtech a myšlenkama úplně někde jinde. Malfoyova slova pro něho byla pouhou kulisou.

"Pátrali jste po bastardech?" zeptal se Draco po chvíli. "Manželku neměl, rodiče mu už umřeli dávno," přemítal dál. "Vím, že se o nějakém nemanželském děcku mluvilo." Znovu se napil, to že Harry na jeho slova nijak nereaguje, ignoroval. "Ta mudla, s kterou to měl mít, se pak _překvapivě_ našla mrtvá. Jenže mu to nikdo nedokázal. Myslím, že ani nebyl obviněn. Možná má ve Švýcarsku nějaké příbuzné, mohli byste - "

Víc nestačil říct. Na Harryho toho bylo moc. Všechno hodil za hlavu. Jako ve snech se předklonil a bez velké ostýchavosti přitiskl své rty na Dracovi. Jemně je olízl špičkou jazyka. Jednou rukou se opřel o Dracovo stehno, aby nespadl. Palcem po něm přejížděl v uklidňujících kruzích. Něžně stiskl mužův spodní ret, jemně ho skousl a sál. Přemlouval.

Draco byl zprvu jako ledová socha, jen co se však Harry začal dobývat do jeho úst, se poddal. Ovinul paže kolem mužova krku, aby si ho přitáhl blíž. Harry pustil jeho ret a zlehka přitiskl jazyk proti Dracovým rtům. Opatrně mezi ně vsunul jeho špičku. Dracovi splynul ze rtů tichý vzlyk - něco mezi zasténáním a povzdechem - a otevřel ústa, aby uvnitř konečně přivítal bystrozorův jazyk. Harry byl ohleduplný, jemný a pomalý; zprvu opatrně sledoval linku Dracových zubů, dotkl se patra a nakonec začal přemlouvat Draca, aby se i jeho jazyk konečně zapojil - obtáčel se kolem jeho jako popínavá rostlina a smyslně ho masíroval.

Nakonec se vzdálil a nechal Draca, aby i on mohl prozkoumat jeho ústa. Třásl se, když se hbitá špička mokrého svalu dotkla rtu. Ihned ho pozval dál a společně svedli zběsilý boj. Možná by zašli o hodně dál - Draco už měl jednu teplou dlaň pod Harryho košilí - pokud by se kapsa léčitelova hábita nerozzářila a nezačala hlasitě pískat.

Poplašeně se srdci bijícími až v krku se od sebe odtrhli. Několik vteřin si koukali zpříma do očí, šeď se zavrtávala do zelené. Draco byl ještě rozcuchanější než předtím, límec hábitu měl úplně zmuchlaný a oči zastřené potěšením mísícím se se zlostí. Harry nevypadal o moc lépe. Brýle měl nakřivo, košili ven z podolku.

Hůlka v Dracově hábitu o sobě opět dala vědět. "Musím jít," promluvil Draco do hrobového ticha. Nepoznával svůj vlastní hlas; přiškrcený a slabý. Takhle Malfoyové nemluví.

"Jasně. Já … já bych taky měl jít. Měl bych jít," kývl Harry. Rychle se postavil a vypařil se.

…

Ron nepatřil k příliš citově založeným osobám na planetě, ale Harryho znal dost dlouho na to, aby pochopil, že něco není v pořádku. Jenže neměl nejmenší ponětí, jaké téma hovoru nadhodit, aby se dozvěděl, jak může svému kamarádovi pomoci. Harry buď jeho nesubtilní narážky nepochopil, nebo ignoroval (čemuž věřil Ron mnohem víc). Pro pomoc šel proto, ostatně jako vždy, ke své drahé polovičce. Hermiona okamžitě dala do běhu plán a Harry byl donucen jít k mladým manželům na věčeři.

Přišel o půl hodiny později - jednak se mu k Weasleyům vážně nechtělo, jednak ho zdrželo jedno hlášení - s lahví vína, kterou mu do rukou strčil skřítek na poslední chvíli než se přemístil.

"Harry!" vypískla Hermiona nadšeně a okamžitě ho objala kolem krku. "Neviděla jsem tě ani nepamatuju! Jak se máš? Už je všechno v pořádku?" odtáhla se od něho a pátravě si ho prohlížela, aby našla i malinkatou indicii, co přesně Harryho trápí. Zamračila se nad novými vráskami kolem očí a nad nezdravým odstínem jeho kůže.

"Všechno v pořádku. Žebra jsou jako nový a hlava je taky v pohodě."

"To jsem ráda, tak pojď dál," vyzvala ho a dál, do tepla domu. "Večeře bude ještě chvilku trvat, omlouvám se, ale Rose zlobila a já nestíhala."

"To je v pořádku," mávl Harry rukou.

"Ron je v obýváku, pokouší se Rose přimět říct táta." Hermiona protočila oči, ale jemný úsměv na jejích rtech Harrymu říkal, jak je ve skutečnosti na svého manžela pyšná.

"Oh," usmál se Harry.

"Náhodou už jsme se dostali k 'T'!" pronesl pyšně Ron, který zaslechl jejich hlasy.

"Ahoj, Rose," přivítal se Harry s neteří, jen co vešel do pokoje. Malá vesele zapištěla a otočila buclatá líčka ke strýcovi.

Něco nesrozumitelného zamumlala a vztáhla ručky, aby ji Harry zvedl. Samozřejmě její prosbu vyslyšel a společně s ní si sedl na pohovku. "Jakpak se má moje oblíbená neteř?" zeptal se děvčátka, které pochopitelně na jeho otázku nereagovalo, a namísto toho se mu pokoušelo sebrat brýle.

"Jdu si podívat, jak to vypadá s nákypem," usmála se Hermiona a zmizela do kuchyně.

"Byl's vůbec doma?" zeptal se Ron, když si prohlížel Harryho unavenou tvář.

"Jojo," přikývl Harry a dál sledoval dívčinu, která mu momentálně nadšeně máchala před obličejem plyšovým hypogrifem.

"Ona snad od minula fakt vyrostla," měřil se ji udiveným pohledem. "Táta tě krmí rychlorostoucím lektvarem, že jo?" Rose se zasmála, i když nechápala jediné slovo.

Ron si odfrkl. "Je jí deset měsíců. Samozřejmě že roste, viď, veverko!" pohladil dceru po zrzavých kudrlinách. "Navíc Mia by mě zabila, kdybych něco takovýho udělal."

Hermiona jim o deset minut později přišla oznámit, že večeře je na stole. Vzala si Rose od Harryho a posadila ji do vysoké jídelní židle. Na pultíku před ní, v misce s obrázky draků, byla neidentifikovatelná zelená hmota.

"Pyré z hrášku a mrkve," protočila Hermiona oči, když uviděla Harryho znechucený výraz.

"To musí být dobrota." Nakrčený nos ale dával jasně najevo, co si vlastně myslí.

"Jako malej."

Zbytek večeře proběhl bez problémů, krom jedné chvíle, kdy se Rose rozhodla, že jídla už bylo dost, a když se jí pokoušela Hermiona přimět sníst ještě několik soust, spustila virbl, který Harry ještě nezažil. Ron se bleskurychle chopil otcovské role a se slovy omluvy odešel s dcerou z jídelny. Za chvíli byla slyšet tekoucí voda a rozpustilý dětský výskot doplněný Ronovým hlubokým hlasem.

"Dáš si kávu nebo čaj? Nebo můžeme otevřít víno, máme tam ještě jednu lahev od Fleur."

"Čaj bude nejlepší." Usmál se Harry na kamarádku.

Za chvíli Hermiona přinesla podnos se dvěma šálky, konvičkou, cukřenkou a mlíčenkou. Harry si do svého šálku dal tři kostky a pořádnou dávku mléka.

"Uhnijou ti zuby," zamračila se Hermiona.

"Neuhnijou, protože si je vyčistím." Protočil Harry oči. "Nemám rád hořkej čaj."

"Já vím," usmála se rezignovaně. "Vypadáš unaveně."

Harry si povzdechl. _Už je to tady._ "Trochu," připustil. "Doufám, že s těma otravama brzo pohneme, už je toho moc."

"Takže za to může jen práce? Žádnej novej objev na obzoru?"

"Hermiono," zakňučel Harry zbědovaně a nepříjemně se ošil.

Hermioně však neunikl sotva patrný ruměnec, který se rozlil po Harryho tvářích. "Ron říkal - "

"Jo, tak Ron říkal."

"A říkal Ron špatně?"

"Já nevím," povzdechl si Harry po chvíli mlčení.

"Jak nevíš?"

"Hermiono," povzdechl si Harry znovu, "nebudu ti vyprávět o svém milostném životě."

"To máš pravdu, protože žádný neexistuje."

"Ughh. Fajn, fajn," odsekl Harry, jen co si uvědomil, že se z rozhovoru jen tak lehce nevyvlíkne.

"Takže je tady někdo?" usmála se Hermiona a oči se jí rozsvítily.

"Možná. Asi … spíš ne. Já nevím," povzdechl si. "Když jsme se viděli naposledy… Myslím, že jsem to přehnal. Jako hodně

přehnal."

"Takže jste spolu…" udělala Hermiona výmluvné gesto.

"Ale ne," zavrtěl hlavou. "Dali jsme si pusu a já pak utek'."

Hermiona protočila oči. "Nebuď jak malej. To přece není konec světa. Napiš sovu a uvidíš."

"Jo, asi nebo zajdu k Mungovi," zamumlal víc pro sebe než pro ni.

"Takže je to nějaká sestřička?" pousmála se Hermiona úlisně. "Ron říkal, že tam chodíš podezřele často."

"Zapomeň, už tak víš až moc," utřel ji Harry se sladkým úsměvem.

…

Uběhlo několik týdnů, kdy se Harry a Draco neviděli. Lépe řečeno, vyhýbali se jeden druhému. Harry posílal do nemocnice Rona nebo kohokoli jiného, kdo byl po ruce, jen aby tam nemusel sám. Hermioninu radu ignoroval a nechápal, co to do něho vjelo. Představovat si Malfoye jako partnera? Asi se do hlavy uhodil mnohem víc, než si myslel. Považoval to za zkrat, který se nikdy nebude opakovat. Na podobné pubertální výstřelky už je přeci jen starý. Udělal za tím velkou tlustou čáru a zavřel ve schránce _Životní omyly_.

S pátráním nijak výrazně nepokročili. Všechny stopy se ukázaly býti liché a pátrání v záznamech starých rodů také nepřineslo nic nového. Pergameny byly velmi zdlouhavé, bohatí kouzelníci si svá tajemství dobře chránili a bylo zapotřebí mnoho povolení, než mohli bystrozoři do jejich záznamů a kronik nahlédnout. Ministr s nelibostí odmítl vyhlásit veřejné pátrání po Yaxleym.

"Způsobilo by to nepředstavitelnou paniku. To nemůžu, Harry. Nemůžu přiznat, že Ministerstvo selhalo."

Harry jen rádoby chápavě pokýval hlavou a rozeslal nejenom na Obrtlou ulici ale po celé kouzelnické i nekouzelnické Anglii tolik zvědů, kolik jen mohl. Mnoholičného lektvaru se v těch týdnech vyrábělo v ministerských laboratořích tolik, až se mezi tamnějšími lektvarology začaly šuškat bláznivé teorie o vládních spiknutích.

Bystrozoři zaznamenali úspěch v odhalení několika nelegálních prodejů zakázaných kouzelných artefaktů a pašovaných přísad do lektvarů, ale po Yaxleym ani stopy. Harrymu začínaly věci přerůstat přes hlavu. Spal sotva pět hodin denně a jedl, jen když mu to někdo připomněl. U Kingsleyho na koberečku byl už třikrát.

Pracovní stůl měl zavalený pergameny s hlášeními a s popisy nejrůznějších jedů. Měl pocit, že kdyby ho někdo vzbudil o půlnoci a chtěl po něm uvařit Doušek živé smrti, připravil by ho na výbornou. Právě se natahoval po dalších objemných deskách, které mínil dnes prostudovat - pro změnu další výpis z účtů Yaxleyů, který z Gringotů dostali - když do místnosti vlítl postarší prošedivělý výr velký. Snesl se před Harryho, Rona naprosto ignoroval, a s důležitým výrazem mu nastavil nožku s přivázaným pergamenem. Harry se zmohl pouze na vyjevené zírání. Až když ho sova klovla, zprávu odvázal a zalovil v šuplíku, kde měl schované soví pochoutky. Výr ovšem pohoršeně zahoukal, nenechal se ani pohladit, a odletěl.

"Nějaká důležitá," odfkrl si Ron.

"To byl Hermes. Patří Dracovi," zamračil se Harry na dopis. Zlomil pečeť a rozdělal ruličku pergamenu. Začetl se do něho, žaludek mu dělal přemety.

"Děje se něco?" zeptal se ho Ron, když viděl, jak se Harryho tvář postupně zamračuje.

"Mohl by ses zastavit k Mungovi? Malfoy asi našel nějakou stopu."

"Harry, nemůžu. Mám projít všechna tahle hlášení!" ukázal Ron na velkou horu pergamenů, nebezpečně balancující na jeho stole. "A taky jsem slíbil Hermioně, že dneska přijdu dřív. Potřebuje si něco zařídit a musím hlídat Rose. Zeptej se třeba Wilkinsona nebo Moreen."

"Jo, jasně." Zamumlal Harry a přemýšlel kolik Hermiona svému manželovi prozradila.

Samozřejmě, že nikdo neměl čas. Všichni byli natolik zaměstnaní, že si ve svých dozajista nabitých rozvrzích nemohli najít pouhopouhou půl hodinu. Harry zuřil. Celý den návštěvu Munga odkládal. Vyřídil každou korenspondenci, doplnil všechna hlášení a prokousal se úředním žargonem Gringotů až mu nakonec nezbylo nic jiného než vstoupit do ministerského krbu a odletaxoval se do nemocnice. Pomalým krokem, jako chodí odsouzenec svou cestu na popravu, se vydal ke Dracově pracovně. Opravdu doufal, že je léčitel zaneprázdněn novým příjmem a nebude na něho mít čas. Celých pět minut sbíral odvahu, než zaklepal.

"Pojď dál, Pottere," ozval se chladný hlas po prvním zaťukání.

Harry vstoupil do pracovny se zamračeným obličejem.

"Konečně, myslel jsem, že tam vystojíš důlek," ušklíbl se Draco pobaveně. "Že sis dal na čas. Psal jsem, že máš přijít okamžitě. Nemám tolik času, abych tady na tebe mohl vyčkávat."

Harry se ošil. "Měl jsem práci," zamumlal.

Draco se na něho krátce podíval a odfrkl si. "Samozřejmě. Něco pro tebe mám. Sedni si."

"Co?" Harryho zájem ihned ožil a poslušně si sedl a vyčkával.

"Říká ti něco Rosa Negra?"

"Rosa je růže, ne?" snažil se Harry vzpomenout na zbytky vědomostí, které si odnesl z hodin bylinkářství.

"Ano, přesněji černá růže. Její jed je velmi silný a veškerou manipulaci s ním kontroluje Ministerstvo."

"Nechápu, kam míříš."

"Poslední otrávený měl v krvi jeho zbytky. Myslím, že ho útočník přidal do jedu."

"To je sice skvělý, ale jak mi to pomůže?"

Draco protočil oči. "Proč jsi vlastně chodil do Bradavic? Takové mrhání galeony," povzdechl si a pokračoval ve výkladu. "Každá mateční rostlina, která jako jediná dává jed, má své charakteristické složení. Neexistují dvě stejné."

"Takže mi chceš říct, že pokud najdu dovozce nebo pěstitele, tak - "

"Tak je pravděpodobné, že najdeš i toho traviče, ano," souhlasil s ním Malfoy.

"Víš, kdo všechno pěstuje tu kytku? Řekni, že víš."

"Ministerstvo má určitě seznam pěstitelů. Čirou náhodou ale vím, že Yaxleyho matka měla jednu z největších sbírek v Anglii. Kdysi se tím chlubil před otcem."

"To je skvělý!" zajásal Harry. "Tohle nám určitě hodně pomůže," usmál se na něho Harry nepřítomně. V hlavě se mu už skládaly plány, co všechno musí zjistit, aby pokročil dál v pátrání.

"Nabídl bych ti pití, ale potom co se stalo posledně…" ušklíbl se Malfoy a potěšeně sledoval, jak se Harry zakuckal.

Mladý bystrozor zrudl. "Mal-Draco," zhluboka se nadechl, "já… chci se ti omluvit. Nevím, proč jsem to udělal."

"Škoda," pokrčil Draco rameny. "Nebyl jsi zase tak špatný."

Harry vyvalil oči a otevřel pusu. Možná, že škrkny opravdu existují a zrovna teď mu znepříjemňují život. Nebo potřeboval

jen propláchnout zvukovody. Dracova pobavená tvář ho ale ujišťovala v tom, že se nic takového nepotřebuje.

"Já myslím… myslím, že bych měl jít, než udělám něco, čeho budu litovat," vykoktal Harry zmateně.

Draco pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. "To nezní moc nebelvírsky. Uprchnout od problému. Nechceš mi dělat šaška i u večeře? Aspoň bych se pobavil."

"Cože? Já … nerozumím ti."

"Ty seš vážně strašně natvrdlej, že jo?" dráždil Harryho dál. "Máš hlad? Je to jednoduchá otázka. Dokonce i retardovaný člověk by na ni uměl odpovědět."

"Chceš, abych s tebou šel na večeři?" ujišťoval se Harry.

Draco protočil oči. "Ano. Deset bodů pro Pottera."

Harry se snažil z Dracových očí vyčíst, co má za lubem. Tohle nedávalo absolutně žádný smysl. Něco uvnitř na něho z plných plic křičelo _Ne!_ "Půjdu," přikývl nakonec.

"Znáš Toulavého psa?"

"Jo, už jsem tam byl," přikývl.

"Dobře, tak v osm?"

"Fajn," přikývl Harry.

…

" - a potom mě Ron odstrčil, takže tu kletbu se zpívajícíma bradavicema schytal on. Měl's vidět Hermionu, chudák Ron spal týden na gauči," dovykládal Harry úsměvný příběh z bystrozorského výcviku.

"Weasley a zpívající bradavice, jak okouzlující. Musím si to zapamatovat a zeptat se ho na to," úšklíbl se Draco. "U Salazara, Pottere, dělám si srandu," protočil oči, když viděl Harryho vyděšenou tvář. "Jsi tak strašně upjatý. Nemůžu proti sobě přece poštvat _Zlaté Trio_ ," ušklíbl se.

Samozřejmě jen co se v restauraci objevil Harry, okamžitě se kolem nich začali ochomýtat snad všichni číšníci a přišel je uvítat majitel podniku osobně. Nabídl jim soukromý salónek, který pochopitelně neodmítli, alespoň nějaké výhody plynuly z toho být slavný. Celý večer stačilo jen lusknout prsty a byl tu číšník s úlisným úsměvem a otázkou, co si vážení páni přejí.

"Kdybych věděl, že s tebou bude tolik problémů, nikam tě nezvu," ušklíbl se na něho Draco, když si po večeři natahoval teplý vlněný hábit vyšívaný stříbrnou nití.

"Co's čekal? Jsem přece Chlapec, který zůstal naživu," zamračil se Harry. V hlase mu byl znát jasně hořký tón. "Nemůžu za to. Tak je to pořád,"pokrčil rameny a vyšel do sychravého počasí. Chlad se mu i přes teplou látku pláště zavrtal do kůže.

"Letos se ochladilo brzy," promluvil Draco. Z kapsy vytáhl hůlku a zakouzlil kolem nich oteplovací kouzlo.

"Díky," kývnul mu Harry ihned, co neviditelné teplo vyhnalo dotěrnou zimu a pohladilo zkřehlou pokožku. "Nechceš… nechtěl bys zajít na skleničku? Ke mně, myslím."

Draco se na něho otočil, ve tváři vepsané překvapení, které však ihned zmizelo a bylo nahrazeno dobře natrénovanou netečnou maskou. "Zveš mě k sobě?" pozvedl obočí.

"Myslel jsem… je zima. Mám doma dobrý skřítčí víno."

Draco protočil oči. "Skřítčí víno? Vážně, Pottere? Copak jsem nějaká křehulka?"

Harry se zarazil. "Ma-mám doma i koňak."

"To už zní mnohem lépe. Kam se mám přemístit?"

"Grimauldovo náměstí," odpověděl mu Harry. Draco na něho vrhl krátký zamračený pohled, ale nic neřekl. S tichým _Prásk_ se přemístil. Harry ho následoval.

Malé náměstíčko osvětlovala pouze stará blikající lampa a tluměné světlo proniklo i skrz rolety v sousedních domech. Vystoupali pět kamených schodů na které už se stačilo snést několik kapek začínajícího lijáku. Harry stiskl těžkou zdobenou kliku dveří a vešel do tmavé chodby. Svícny na zdech se takřka hned rozzářily a zalily místnost měkkým teplým světlem. Stísněnost, kterou si s sebou dům vlekl, ale ani ony nedokázaly zahnat. Všichni jeho přátele mu kolikrát říkali, že má starý dům opustit. Pokaždé pokrčil rameny a po novém se nesháněl. Většinu času beztak strávil ve své kanceláři na ministerstvu a sem chodil jen spát. "Zatím to nemá cenu, až se _to_ usadí, najdu si něco jinýho." Odpoklonkoval každého.

Oba si sundali hábity a podali je skřítkovi, který se tu zjevil. Harry ho pozdravil a po očku se díval na Draca, který si prohlížel mudlovské obrazy, které mu sem pověsila paní Weasleyová ve snaze chodbu alespoň trochu zútulnit. Harry mlčky zamířil do pracovny a Draco ho následoval. Bystrozor přešel k zadní stěně místnosti, zmáčkl kovovou gryfí hlavičku, která jako by vyrůstala ze stěny, a odhalila skříňky plnou nejroztodivnějších druhů alkoholu. Harry vzal nízkou kulatou karafu a dvě baňaté sklenice a štědře do nich nalil na dva palce tekutiny. Jednu z nich podal Dracovi.

Ten si k alkoholu nejdříve znalecky přičichl a až poté se napil. Oči se mu rozšířily překvapením. "Tohle je ovšem skvělé pití, kde jsi to sehnal?"

Harry se na chvíli zamračil a následně se jeho tvář rozzářila, jak si vzpomněl. "Myslím, že mi to dal Kingsley k Vánocům. Moc to nepiju, mám radši medovinu nebo víno." Usadil se do pohodlného křesla s vysokým opěradlem.

"Jistě," protočil léčitel oči. "Ani mě to nepřekvapuje. Tak, povíš mi konečně, proč jsi mě sem pozval? A neříkej, že kvůli dešti."

Harry se nepříjemně ošil, bylo vidět, že se mu mluvit nechce. "Nevím. Asi jsem chtěl s někým mluvit," odpověděl nakonec vyhýbavě.

"Mluvit? Pottere, tak chabou odpověď jsem nečekal ani od tebe. Vsadím se, že tví malí kamarádi by se mohli přetrhnout, kdyby sis chtěl promluvit," ušklíbl se Draco a napil se. "Nebo chceš něco víc než mluvit?"

Než mu Harry stačil odpovědět nebo se zeptat, co tím přesně myslí, odložil Draco nedopitou sklenku na stolek a prokličkoval skrz překážky v pokoji. Posadil se na opěrku Harryho křesla a majetnicky zajel prsty do neposedných černých vlasů. Pevně je uchopil, přinutil Harryho naklonit hlavy do nepříliš pohodlného úhlu a konečně přitiskl svá ústa na jeho. To vše ve sledu pouhopouhých několika vteřin.

Nebyl jemný ani opatrný jako Harry, když se políbili prvně v jeho pracovně. Draco byl plně odhodlaný, prozkoumával Harryho ústa s vervou a nadšením. Sál jeho jazyk a těšil se z jemných vzlyků blaha pocházející od mladého bystrozora.

Přerušil polibek - Harry zasténal v protestu - ovšem od muže se neodvrátil. Rozverně olízl jeho rty a pokračoval podél linky čelisti drobnými vlhkými polibky. Harryho srdce chtělo vyskočit z hrudi a dech se mu zasekl v hrdle. Zvrátil hlavu, aby mu usnadnil přístup. Draco něžně olízl jemnou kůži, kde ihned pod ní cítil proudící krev. Olízl vystouplý ohryzek.

Harry zasténal a přitáhl si Draco ještě blíž - ten ani nezaregistroval, kdy se Harryho ruce ocitly na jeho kašmírovém svetru - a léčitel skončil v jeho klínu. Nenechal se ale vyrušit a delikátně olízl ono pulsující místečko, lehce ho kousl a několik dlouhých vteřin sál. Harry tiše, nebo si to Draco možná jen představoval, zasténal jeho jméno. Dech se mu neustále zrychloval, kalhoty v rokroku nepříjemně pnuly a ruce potřebovaly cítit nahou kůži.

Dracova ústa se pomalu přesunula k jeho uchu, jemně zkousla lalůček, zatahala za něho a špička jazyka se vydala dál, pečlivě přitom sledovala linii Harryho ucha.

"Kde máš ložnici?" zašeptal Draco, přestal se věnovat boltci a podíval se na něho. Oči mu žhnuly emocemi, Harry u něho takový výraz nikdy neviděl. Ruce Dracovi sjely pomalu přes jeho hruď a zastavily se v Harryho rozkroku, který majetnicky promnuly.

Harry se sípavě nadechl. "Pojď za mnou," zašeptal. Zorničky měl rozšířené a hlas měl zhrublý. Setřásl Draca ze svého klínu. Kvapně vstal, chytl ho za ruku a hnali se do ložnice jako puberťáci. Zapadli do měkkých teplých podušek. Zelené oči sledovaly ty šedé pouze chvilku, než se jejich rty opět setkaly a oční víčka se sevřela slastí. Jazyky prozkoumávaly ústa toho druhého. Těla se převalovala a soupeřila o nadvládu. O oblečení přišli ani nevěděli jak. Ruce se dotýkaly těla druhého a laskaly svaly napjaté napětím a nejistotou. Poslední pochyby však brzy setřely další doteky.

Draco se vydal probádat Harryho hrudník. Olízl již tvrdou bradavku, objel ji jazykem a zuby lehce stiskl tvrdý hrášek, druhou trýznil rukou. Harry vzrušeně dýchal a zvedal pánev, ve snaze najít uvolnění. Draco pokračoval ve své cestě. Polechtal břišní svaly, které se okamžitě zatnuly a ještě níž, dlouhými vlhkými polibky promasíroval chvějící se podbřišek. Zakousl se do kyčelní kosti a zanechal na ní několik drobných upomínek. Nosem se otřel o pevný podbřišek, políbil ho. Konečně splnil Harryho němou prosbu a uchopil ho do ruky. Špička palce jemně masírovala hlavu, roztírala vlhkost, kterou tam našla. Harry se zavrtěl, měkce zasténal a přirazil Dracovi do ruky. Léčitel se pobaveně pousmál, několikrát ho ještě pohladil, než konečně sklonil hlavu a olízl preejakulát shromážděný na špičce. Harrymu se zadrhl dech v hrdle, a kdyby mu Draco nedržel druhou rukou boky, nemilosrdně a sobecky by se mu vedral do úst. Harry ale nemusel čekat dlouho. Draco si z jeho stenů a šeptaných modliteb mohl snadno domyslet, co přesně potřebuje. Otevřel ústa a poskytl Harrymu milosrdenství. Růžové rty objaly jeho penis a dělaly mu věci, o kterých nikdy ani nesnil.

Harry ho sledoval zpoza přivřených očí. Zmijozel vypadal tak nevinně, což byl největší oxymoron na světě. Harry už však nedokázal racionálně uvažovat. S tak talentovanými ústy omotanými kolem jeho penisu to nešlo. Měl plno práce se sténáním, které Draca pobízelo k dalším aktivitám.

Jednou rukou si Draco hrál s jeho varlaty, svíral je v dlani a jemně je převaloval a druhou hladil napjatou kůži na stehnech. Ústa však nepolevovala. Sál jeho celou délku, oždiboval a speciální pozornost věnoval zarudlé špičce. Hrál si s jemnou kůžičkou. Sroloval jazyk do ruličky a vložil ho do otvoru v žaludu.

Harry zasténal, prohnul se v zádech. "Znovu!" žebral a sledoval Draca s panenkami rozšířenými chtíčem.

Draco se samolibě usmál a rád vyhověl. Sál, lízal a pečoval o Harryho až do grandiozního vyvrcholení. Poté se pomalu připlížil zpět k jeho ústům, cestou nazpět neopomněl zanechat na Harryho tělo několik dalších kousnutí. Políbil ho na krku. Uchopil bystrozorovu ruku a navedl ji do svého rozkroku. Harry ho neobratně, zmožený po vyčerpávajícím orgasmu, uchopil.

"Víc," zašeptal Draco proti jeho krku. "Nejsem z cukrkandlu." Byl tak citlivý, že to skoro bolelo, ale chtěl víc. Potřeboval víc. Stisk zesílil. Pohyby zpočátku toporné a nejisté se po chvíli staly odvážnými a Draco vyvrcholil s rozevřenými ústy na Harryho krku a jeho jménem splývajícím mu ze rtů. Než se unaveně stočili kolem svých těl jako dva kousky skládanky, ukradl si ještě Harry hluboký, líný polibek.

...

Draco se probudil dříve než Harry. Se zavřenýma očima si užíval vyhřátou postel i tělo omotané kolem něho. Harry přes něho měl přehozenou nohu a tvář zabořenou do jeho ramene. Ani Draco však nebyl méně majetnický, probudil se s rukou omotanou kolem Harryho beder a nohou vklíněnou mezi jeho. Nikdy nepatřil k lidem, kteří spali s tím druhým v objetí, Dafné mu to často vytýkala. Až po celém roce soužití byl schopen usnout s jejíma rukama kolem svého těla. S Potterem nepotřeboval ani jednu noc. Bylo to překvapivě příjemné. Harryho dech ho šimral na krku a černá kštice na špičaté bradě a on pocítil lítost. Věděl, že musí odejít. Ani jeden z nich určitě nestál o katastrofické výčitky svědomí nebo rozpačitá slova, která by přišla, pokud by se Potter probral.

Milimetr po milimetru se vypáčil z Harryho usurpátorského sevření. Našel veškeré své oblečení - což nebyl kdovíjak jednoduchý úkol, kouzlem si nechtěl pomáhat, aby Harryho nevzbudil - a v nevídané rychlosti se oblékl. Zamračil se nad pomačkaným límcem hedvábné košile a bezúspěčně se ho snažil narovnat. Po špičkách se plížil ke dveřím, už byl prakticky venku z pokoje, když se ozvalo rozespalé.

"Kam jdeš?"

V duchu si vynadal za svou pomalost. Otočil se a spatřil Harryho, který šátral po nočním stolku a snažil se nahmatat své brýle. Konečně si je nasadil a rukama projel rozvrkočené černé hnízdo na své hlavě.

"Musím do práce."

"Aha," zamračil se Harry. "Nechceš aspoň snídani? Můj skřítek umí báječnou ovesnou kaši." Vykoktal první, co mu přišlo na jazyk a pak v duchu zaúpěl nad vlastní blbostí. Nebyl si ani trochu jistý, co přesně minulá noc znamenala pro Draca. Ke svému překvapení ale zjistil, že on sám nechce, aby skončila trapným plížením z jeho domu.

"Nejím kaši," konečně odpověděl Draco na jeho nabídku.

"Hmff." Zachmuřil se Harry a tahal za lem přikrývky.

Draco si povzdechl - ne hlasitě, to se na Malfoye nehodí - na vteřinu zavřel oči a prosil Salazara, aby svého rozhodnutí nelitoval. "Ale dal bych si míchaná vejce a kávu."

"Mori!" křikl Harry a přemáhal se ze všech sil, aby nedával až příliš okatě najevo, jak mu Dracovo přání zvedlo náladu.

S tlumeným prásknutím se před nimi objevil skřítek v červené vánoční čepičce s bambulkou a květované zástěře s velkými kapsami. "Co si pán přeje?" zašvitořilo stvoření - na tak brzkou ranní dobu až nechutně vesele - a houpalo se přitom na patách. Veliké oči mu div nevypadly z důlků.

"Odveď, prosím, Draca do kuchyně a dej mu snídani. Přijdu za chvíli, jen se oblíknu," omluvně se podíval na léčitele.

"Pojďte za mnou, pane," zapištěl skřítek s entuziasmem, ze kterého se Dracovi zvedal žaludek. Protočil oči a následoval malé poskakující stvoření zpívající si nějakou přihlouplou odrhovačku.

Harry došel do kuchyně o několik minut později. Mori se už pilně činil. Pobíhal po rozsáhlé kuchyni plné nacíděných lesklých pánví a hrnců a zanedlouho před Harryho a Draca servíroval snídani hodnou králů; nejenom ovesná kaše dochucená skořicí s plátky jablek a rozinek, ale také vrchovatý talířek opečených klobásek a žampionů doplněných míchanými vejci. Teplé křupavé tousty stály v řadě hned vedle konvice s čajem. Samozřejmě nechyběla ani káva a dýňový džus. Oba se s chutí dali do jídla.

Nepromluvili ani slovo, ale ticho bylo příjemné a vůbec ne trapné, jak se Harry obával. Několikrát se střetli pohledy a Harry ucuknul vždy jako první, culící se přitom jako školačka.

"Už vážně musím jít," zamračil se Draco o dvacet minut později na hodiny stojící na krbové římse. "Před pěti minutama mi začala služba," ušklíbl se.

"Oh, to's měl říct, já bych tě-"

"To je v pořádku," utnul ho Draco.

"Dobře. Stejně taky budu muset jít."

Oba vstali od stolu a zamířili do chodby. Draco si navlékl těžký vlněný plášť a přitáhl široký límec, opatřený odznáčkem ve tvaru malého stříbrného hádka, blíž ke krku.

"Přijdeš dneska večer?" zeptal se Harry a dal si náležitě záležet, aby nekoktal a zněl zcela nezaujatě.

Draco se na něho otočil s nevýraznou tváří. "Uvidíme," pokrčil rameny. Otevřel oči a překročil práh domu.

"Měj se," mávl mu Harry a natáhl se, jako kdyby chtěl políbení na rozloučenou, nakonec ovšem pouze rozpačitě upravil límec Dracova hábitu. "Promiň," omluvil se a líce mu zčervenaly.

"Na shledanou." Prohlížel si ho Draco a konečky prstů přejel přes klouby na Harryho ruce. Sešel kamenné schody, pozorně se rozhlédl a přemístil se.

Večer se ovšem Draco nedostavil. Harry dostal kolem třetí hodiny sovu s omluvou, že jim přibyl další otrávený a dva mudlové na tom jsou velmi špatně. Zamrzelo ho to, ale chápal, že Draco nemůže z práce utéct. Navíc díky dalšímu otrávenému měl i on novou práci a po vyslechnutí všech svědků a sepsání hlášení, které si žádal ministr, toužil už jen po posteli.

Dalších několik týdnů splynulo Harrymu v podivný opar vyšetřování, se kterým si ale stále nevěděl rady, a to byli k případu dokonce už přizváni i bystrozoři v důchodu. Yaxley jim zdárně unikal, veškeré stopy, na které se Harry spoléhal, se nakonec vždy ukázali být slepými. S Dracem se vůbec neviděl, byť komunikovat nepřestali. Každý den čekal Harryho na Grimauldově náměstí Dracův výr. Za necelý týden dokonce přestal Harryho klovat. Za další si od něho vzal pamlsek a nechal se pohladit po jemném peří. Vždy mu přinesl pergamen se stručným zhodnocením zdravotního stavu otrávených a časem se přidaly i nenápadné poznámky o Dracově pracovním dnu, které pokaždé vyvolaly Harrymu úsměv na tváři.

"Konečně ten zrzavej idiot odešel." Vešel Draco do Harryho kanceláře a rozhlížel se po stozích pergamenů a složek, které byly všude. "Vypadáš příšerně. Měl bys přestat pít povzbuzující lektvar, odrovná ti játra."

"Jak víš… Co tu děláš?" zvedlo se Harryho obočí v údivu. Následně se jeho tvář rozzářila jako dětské oči, které poprvé vidí nazdobený vánoční stromek. "Nevěděl jsem, že přijdeš."

"Doufal jsem, že prahneš po mé společnosti," pokrčil Draco ledabyle rameny a rozhlížel se po místnosti, kde se může posadit. "Nějaké novinky?" ohrnul ret v opovržení nad Ronovou židlí, která na sobě měla několik tmavých skvrn, a raději přeměnil starou stoličku na pohodlně vypadající polstrovanou židli.

"Víš, že bych o tom s tebou neměl mluvit."

"Samozřejmě, že vím."

Harry si povzdechl. "Říká ti něco jméno Beatrice Yasleyová?"

"Uhm, ne," zavrtěl Draco hlavou po několika vteřinách. "Nikdy jsem o ní neslyšel."

Harry zašátral ve velkých tmavých deskách překypujícími hlášeními a zprávami. Vytáhl odtamtud fotografii. "To je ona." Postrčil ji směrem k léčiteli.

Draco hleděl na blonďatou mladou ženu, zřejmě o dva tři roky starší než on. Oči měla světle modré a ústa rudá jako krev. Obličej měla protáhlý a jedním z jejích dominantních rysů, byly bezesporu lícní kosti. Nehýbala se, fotografie musela tudíž být vyrobena mudly. Dracovi přišla povědomá, i když si byl téměř stoprocentně jist, že ji nikdy neviděl. V tom se majáček rozcinkal. "Jakže se to jmenuje?"

"Beatrice Yasleyová."

"Myslíš, že to je …"

"Yaxleyho dcera, jo," potvrdil mu Harry. "Ty idioti to šoupli do jiné složky a já se k ní dostal až teď," povzdechl si. "Ale to není všechno," usmál se. "Shodou okolností je Beatrice Yasleyová přední odbornice na pěstování černých růží v Británii."

Dracovy oči se rozšířily překvapením. "Už jsi ji vyslýchal?"

"Ne, ještě ne. Chtěl jsem si ji předtím pořádně proklepnout. Ale je čistá jako lilium. Nic proti ní nemám," povzdechl si Harry. "S kouzelníky se moc nestýká. Patřila do Zmijozelu, tichá myška se samýma jedničkama. Přísady z tý růže posílá po ministerských sovách. Hůlku používá jen výjimečně. Poslední použití je zpřed dvou měsíců. S Nevillem tam jdeme zítra."

Na několik vteřin se bystrozorská kancelář ponořila do ticha. Harry si uklízel a třídil materiály a Draco ho mlčky

pozoroval. Když vše srovnal už potřetí, povzdechl si, konečně zvednul hlavu a zeptal se muže před sebou. "Chceš jít ke mně?"

Draco nic neřekl, pravý koutek úst se mu zvedl nahoru. Kdysi by Harry okamžitě řekl, že se mu Malfoy vysmívá a provokuje, teď věděl, že se baví jeho neohrabaností. Pak Draco přikývl.

Harry se usmál. "Dobře."

Odletaxovali se k Harrymu na Grimauldovo náměstí. Uvítal je skřítek - tentokrát měl oblečenou starou dámskou halenku s krajkovým límečkem, která mu sahala až do půli lýtek a chlupaté růžové ponožky - který už měl v jídelně připravenou večeři, jejíž vůně už na chodbě dráždila chuťové buňky.

"Večeře?" Povytáhl Draco obočí.

Harry jen pokrčil rameny. "Mori je skvělej kuchař."

Po prvním soustu mu musel dát Draco za pravdu. Skřítek sice vypadal jako potulný komediant, vařit však uměl perfektně. Pečeně byla křehká, šťavnatá a rozplývala se na jazyku. Ke všemu ten malej scvrklej vlezprdelka připravil gratinované brambory s hráškem - Dracovu nejoblíbenější přílohu.

Už dlouho se tak dobře nenajedl. Nicméně dvojitá služba u Munga, víno vypité při večeři a plný žaludek udělaly své. Nebylo divu, že když Harry odešel vyřídit sovu, která jim narušila večeři, našel po svém návratu Draca pospávajícího v křesle. Neměl to srdce ho budit, vykouzlil mu alespoň podnožku a přikryl ho károvanou dekou, kterou si přesně pro podobné případy nechával v pracovně. Věděl, že křeslo je víc než pohodlné a Draco nebude mít druhý den ztuhlá záda. Sám se poté přemístil do ložnice. Asi o čtyři hodiny později ho vzbudily vrzající dveře, pruh světla z chodby a jeho postel se promáčkla pod vahou dalšího těla.

"Máš nepohodlný křeslo," zamumlal Draco a natiskl se k Harrymu ve snaze okrást ho o trochu tělesného tepla.

"To ty seš zhýčkanej." Překulil se Harry na stranu, aby měl Draco víc prostoru. Na tváři měl obrovský úsměv. Dobře věděl, že Draco mohl odejít, pokud chtěl. Oba takřka okamžitě usnuli.

Po příjemném probuzení, Dracově zjištění, že Harry je velmi sobecký, co se pokrývky týče a po ranní sprše, do které doklopýtali společně a která jim trvalo o poznání déle, než sprcha obvykle trvá, se společně nasnídali a opustili Grimaloudovo náměstí. Nebyl žádný polibek na rozloučenou, žádné sladké řeči. Harry si ale byl jistý, že až se večer vrátí domů, bude tam Draco už čekat nebo naopak bude čekat Harry na něho. Bylo to dlouho, co se naposledy tak moc těšil domů.

…

Neville měl už deset minut zpoždění. Harry netrpělivě přešlapoval ve vstupní hale na ministerstvu a mračením odháněl případné zájemce o konverzaci. Konečně po deváté dopoledne vyklopýtal z krbu s nánosem sazí na hábitu a výmluvou, kde se Harry dozvěděl o jeho milostném životě víc, než kdy chtěl vědět.

Po dalších deseti minutách, kdy si ujasnili, jaké přesně budou klást ženě otázky, se konečně přemístili na jih Londýna, kde Beatrice Yasleyová žila. Její dům byl opravdu velký a už na první pohled vypadal honosně.

Žila sama, jak si už předtím zjistili. Otec byl dle úřadů neznámý a její matka - mudla - zemřela na otravu propan butanem, jak uváděly mudlovské zdroje. Jiné příbuzné neměla stejně tak partnera nebo potomka. O magii velký zájem nejevila, přestože v Bradavicích patřila k velmi nadaným žákům.

"Oh, takový skleník bych chtěl taky, ale babička nechce ani slyšet, že bych přestavoval dům," povzdechl si Neville a s úctou obhlížel obrovskou skleněnou stavbu, nalepenou na dům. "Oh, ona má i zimní zahradu. Do té naší pořád lezou škubny," zamračil se mladý muž. "To jsou pěkný mrchy. Představ si, že mi sežraly všechny sazenice mandragory a rok předtím to odnesl zase škrtidub!"

Harry protočil oči, ale nic neřekl. Nevillovu vášeň pro rostliny sice příliš nesdílel, ale nejednou mu zachránila život, což ocenit dovedl. Došli až ke dveřím ozdobeným velkým věncem z březových větviček a červených bobulek jeřabin, jenž už zdálky vibroval ochranou magií.

"Na co se obyčejná čarodějka, která žije jako mudla potřebuje chránit proti kletbám?" zamračil se Neville a nedůvěřivě si větvičku bobulek prohlížel.

"Nemám páru, ale moc se mi to nelíbí," odpověděl mu Harry s obočím staženým obavami. "Dáme si prostě bacha." Zmáčkl mudlovský zvonek, který se rozezněl protivnou pískavou melodií, která mu připomněla Dursleyovi.

Za několik málo sekund se ozvaly za dveřmi kroky. Osoba za nimi se podívala kukátkem na nečekanou návštěvu před nimi. Dveře se otevřely na malou mezeru, mezi kterou spatřili oba bystrozoři pohlednou usměvavou, ale lehce zmatenou tvář Beatrice Yasleyové.

"Dobrý den, slečno Yasleyová," kývnul jí Harry s falešným úsměvem. "Jsem bystrozor Potter a tohle," ukázal na Nevilla, "je bystrozor Longbottom. Potřebovali bychom se vás zeptat na pár otázek."

"Vy jste ta kouzelnická policie?" ujišťovala se mladá žena s dlouhými blonďatými vlasy a modrýma očima.

"Ano."

"Dobře, pojďte dál." Přivřela dveře, aby mohla odstranit řetízek a poté je otevřela dokořán. "Pojďte za mnou," kývla na ně. Uvedla je do příjemně zařízeného obývacího pokoje. Velká sedací souprava doplněná spoustou malých polštářků vypadala už na první pohled velmi pohodlně a Harry by si na ní dovedl představit odpoledního šlofíka. V pokoji bylo možná až přemrštěné množství květin a několik čajových souprav. Místnosti vévodil velký krb obložený světlým pískovcem.

"Prosím, posaďte se."

"Děkujeme." Oba se usadili. Harry sáhl do kapsy hábitu. Vyndal z ní zmenšenou složku s Yaxleyho jménem a fotografií navrchu.

"Dáte si něco k pití?" usmála se mile.

"Ne, děkujeme. Raději přistoupíme k otázkám."

"Samozřejmě."

"Na ministerstvu kouzel jste vedena jako největší dodavatel jedu z černé růže."

"Ano, to je pravda," přitakala, "ale všechny doklady mám v pořádku. Můžu vám je přinést."

"Když tak později," kývnul jí Neville s milým úsměvem, který mu oplatila.

"Zřejmě jste zaznamenala v mudlovských médiích zprávy o otrávených celebritách," pokračoval Harry ve výslechu.

"Mhh," přikývla.

"Ty otravy však nejsou jen v mudlovském světě," prozradil jí Neville. "Jedná se i o kouzelníky, převážně o kouzelníky. Travič používá charakteristický jed, v němž se používá právě černá růže."

"Já prodávám vše ministerstvu," kývla jim žena zamračeně. "Opravdu vám můžu ukázat všechny dodávky a papíry. Jsou v pracovně."

"Podíváme se na to později," přitakal jí Harry a zkoumavě ji sledoval. Něco mu nesedělo. "I když je to tedy pouhá formalita, chceme se zeptat, jestli si od vás tenhle muž nekoupil nějaký jed z černé růže." Poklepal na složku hůlkou a ta se vrátila zpět ke své normální velikosti. Vytáhl z ní Yaxleyho fotku a položil ji před ženu.

Její oči se na setinu sekundy rozšířily, jako by muže na fotografii poznala a pohltila ji panika. Vše ale hned zmizelo a Harry si nebyl jist, jestli se mu to jen nezdálo.

"Ne. Nikdy jsem ho neviděla," oznámila jim Beatrice až přiliš hlasitě a rychle.

"Jste si jistá?" zeptal se jí Harry. Podezření v něm rostlo každou vteřinou.

"Ano, toho pána neznám." Věnovala jim ten nejfalešnější úsměv jaký, kdy viděli.

"Dobře."

"Všiml jsem si, že máte velmi rozlehlý skleník," začal Neville, oči se mu rozsvítily jako dítěti o Vánocích. "Nevloupal se k vám někdo v poslední době? Nebyl poničený? Nechybí vám nějaká rostlina?"

"Ne, nic takového," zavrtěla Beatrice hlavou. "A než se zeptáte, všechen jed z růží pečlivě skladuji a informace o něm má Ministerstvo, jak jsem vám říkala. Posílají sovu každý druhý měsíc, vždy patnáctého. Peníze dostávám na účet."

"Ano, jistě," přikývl jí Harry a přimhouřil oči. Až moc rychlá a důkladná odpověď. "Nedávno jste přišla o jeden starý keř. Máme to v záznamech." Zalistoval několik stran ve svých poznámkách.

"Ano, daly se do něho puklice. Je to sice obyčejný mudlovský hmyz, ale rostlinu dokáže zničit stejně jako ten kouzelnický."

"To máte pravdu," přitakal jí Neville. "Nedávno mi ty potvory sežraly řízky ruměnce krásného."

"Mám pár semenáčků ve skleníku, klidně vám jich několik dám," usmála se žena, její oči však zůstaly chladné.

"To byste byla moc laskavá," radostně přikývl Neville.

"Moc se omlouvám," přerušil Harry jejich konverzaci, "potřeboval bych použít toaletu, pokud by vám to nevadilo."

"Samozřejmě, že ne. Na chodbě jsou to třetí dveře zleva."

"Děkuji." Harry vstal a opustil je. Namísto toho, aby však šel na toaletu, jak řekl ženě, se vydal na rychlou obchůzku jejího domu. Nakoukl už do dvou místností - musel si počínat rychle, neměl tolik času - ale nic zajímavého natož podezřelého neobjevil. Vše tu vypadalo přesně tak, jak v mudlovské domácnosti vypadá.

Dveře na druhé straně kuchyně zřejmě vedly do spižírny. Třemi dlouhými kroky přešel místnost a otevřel je. Červený paprsek ho odhodil přes celý pokoj, zády narazil na kuchyňskou linku. Shodil nedopitý šálek čaje a talířek se zbytky snídaně. Nádobí se s třeskotem rozbilo na bílých kachličkách. Tvrdý dopad mu vyrazil dech a upustil hůlku, která se odkutálela opodál. Zmateně se koukal na prázdný prostor před sebou. Vzduch se zatetelil a z prázdna vyšel prošedivělý blonďatý kouzelník. Hůlku držel v bojové pozici a mířil jí Harrymu na srdce.

"Potter," vyplivl Yaxley jeho jméno jako sousto zkaženého jídla. V očích mu hrálo sadistické potěšení a na rtech znechucený škleb. "Minule jsme se docela dobře pobavili, že pane Pottere?" zeptal se bystrozora lapajícího po dechu. "Ale nenene," zacukroval na Harryho jako na malé dítě. "Tohle," odkopl mu hůlku daleko z jeho dosahu, "nebudete už nikdy potřebovat," usmál se na Harryho. Vycenil velké bílé zuby a pozvedl hůlku. "To, co nedokázal můj Pán, udělám já," maniakálně se zasmál. "Crucio!"

I tentokrát se dostavila nesnesitelná bolest. Celé jeho tělo se třáslo agonií. Bodala do něho tisíce drobných ostří. Krájela ho na kusy. Křeče tak strašné že lámaly kosti a trhaly svaly. Yaxley svěsil hůlku, bolest však nezmizela, jenom byla lehce utlumena. Harry lapal po dechu a snažil se zmobilizovat veškeré zbývající síly, aby si dokázal přivolat hůlku. V ústech cítil krev a sebemenší pohyb byl jako lázeň ve vařícím oleji.

"Nechápu," mlaskl Yaxley, "jak dokázala taková hnida porazit Pána zla. Ty nejsi žádný hrdina, ale jen malé nicotné nedochůdče," vysmíval se mu. "Crucio!" ledabyle máchl rukou a Harryho tělo opět zachvátila bolest zaryývající do něho své ostré tesáky. Snažil se nekřičet, nechtěl smrtijedovi dopřát takové potěšení. Pevně stiskl zuby k sobě, ale připletl se mu tam jazyk a on si ho prokousl. Ústa mu zaplavila sladká chuť teplé krve. Polkl a málem se zadusil. V uších mu hučelo. Srdce bilo jako o závod. Zarýval nehty do vykachlíkované podlahy. Dva si zlomil, ale ani to nezaznamenal. Bolest znovu polevila.

Smrtijed se opět chvástal. Chodil kolem něho v kruhu a spokojeně se na Harryho šklebil. Zuby vyceněné jako to bystrozor vídával u nebezpečných šelem. Občas do něho strčil špičkou nableštěné polobotky. Harry jeho slova nedokázal vnímat, zněla mu jako šum nenaladěného rádia. Celou svou bytostí se soustředil na hůlku, ležící jen několik metrů od něho, přesto se mu to v tuto chvíli zdálo jako druhý konec světa.

Představoval si ji ve své ruce. Představoval si sebe kdekoli jinde na planetě; v práci při banálním vyšetřování kousajících kotlíků, u Weasleyových na návštěvě, s Ronem u Třech košťat a v Dracově náručí. Cítil teplý dech vzadu na krku. Široké dlaně hladící jeho tělo. Zhluboka se nadechl a posbíral v sobě každičký kousek magie, který mohl.

 _Hůlka v jeho dlani._

"Nechci umřít," zachroptěl odhodlaně. "Nechci, prosím."

Hůlka mu přistála v roztřesených rukou. Naslepo s ní máchl a doufal, že se zamířil správně. Rána, jak Yaxley odletěl na druhý konec místnosti, mu potvrdila, že ano. Hlavou narazil smrtijed na hranu skříně a ztratil vědomí. Harry neváhal a z posledních sil omezil jeho pohyb Kouzlem úplného spoutání. Vyčerpáním padl na zem. Udeřil se do hlavy, ale v porovnání s ostatními poraněními, to nestálo ani za řeč. Kachličky příjemně chladily rozpálené tělo. Byl tak unavený. Slyšel, že se někdo dobývá do místnosti, ale nemohl mu pomoci. Někdo křičel jeho jméno. Slyšel zoufalý tón v jeho hlasu. Konečně se Nevillovi podařilo prolomit Yaxleyho kouzlo a celý zadýchaný vrazil do místnosti.

"Harry!" přidřepl si ihned k mladému muži. Mávl hůlkou, aby zjistil jeho životní funkce. "Seš v pořádku?" ptal se mezitím, co sledoval diagram, který se před ním objevil. "Podívej se na mě! Slyšíš mě?"

Harry něco nesrozumitelného zachrčel a mávl rukou směrem ke spoutanému Yaxleymu.

"Jojo, je v bezvědomí," přikývl Neville. "Je to jeho dcera, měl jsi pravdu. Pokusila se mě odzbrojit, jen co's odešel. Dostal jsem ji, ale nemohl jsem tě najít a tyhle dveře nešly otevřít. Promiň."

Harry opět něco zachrčel. Z krve v ústech se mu chtělo zvracet a bolela ho snad každá buňka v těle.

"Musíme tě dostat k Mungovi. Vydržíš to, než přijdou posily? Budou tady každou chvíli."

Harry přikývl, ale byl unavený. Chtělo se mu spát. Spánek zněl jeho mysli jako rajská hudba. Temnota roztáhla svou náruč a on ji ochotně objal.

 **-…-**

Bylo to deset dnů, co ho propustili z nemocnice. Jeho tělo se stále lehce třáslo a jeho pohyby byly mírně neohrabané. Mučící kletba byla silná, měl velké štěstí, jak mu nezapomněl každý léčitel donekonečna opakovat - _Ještě chvíli a nebyli bychom schopni škody napravit_ \- nervy naštěstí nebyly trvale poškozené, ale - _Chce to čas_ \- tuhle větu slyšel u Munga každou vizitu. Než byl na svou žádost, opět, propuštěn do domácího ošetřování. I tak musel denně pít nechutné množství nepříliš chutných lektvarů, které měly zlepšit jeho kondici a schopnost používat hůlku.

Seděl v křesle v salonku, který se pro následující hodiny změnil k nepoznání; nejstarší Billova dcera Victoire dnes oslavovala čtvrté narozeniny. Harry jako jeden z jejích nejoblíbenějších strýčků pořádal oslavu. Bill i Fleur, ba celá Weasleyovic rodina ho nabádali, ať oslavu odloží, že všichni pochopí. Harry tvrdohlavě odmítal a nechtěl o tom ani slyšet. Koneckonců o přípravu celé oslavy se vždycky staral jeho skřítek. On sám většinou nehnul ani prstem. To malé zázračné stvoření dokonce pokaždé upeklo dort, takže ho Harry nemusel vyzvedávat u Fortescuea.

Místností zněl veselý smích a dětský jásot. Harry ho ale už před nějakou chvílí přestal vnímat. Nepohodlně sebou mlel v křesle a snažil se najít takovou polohu, při níž by ho nebolela znovusrostlá žebra a natažené svaly. Kůže ho svrběla jako by se mu pod ní promenádovalo stádo mravenců a nesnesitelně pálila. Klouby byly v jednom ohni. Chvilku uvažoval i o tom, že zavolá skřítka, aby mu přinesl lektvar proti bolesti. Určitě by si tím ovšem vyžádal další pohledy typu: _My ti to říkali, Harry. Měli jsme počkat. Jsi v pořádku? Nepotřebuješ něco? Můžeme odejít, jestli jsi unavený._ Harry nechtěl být přítěž. Chtěl perfektní oslavu pro svou neteř a možná ve večerních hodinách polibek na dobrou noc. Ne, moment, ten chtěl určitě.

"Tady, hrdino," otřel se mu o ucho teplý sarkastický hlas a do rukou mu byla vtisknuta sklenka se světle žlutou

tekutinou.

"Děkuji," oddechl si Harry a napil se až příliš sladkého nápoje. Ruce se mu chvěly a několik kapek skončilo na jeho hábitu. Draco jen pokýval hlavou a bez dalších slov odešel. Prokličkoval lesem zrzavých hlav a vrátil se do svého křesla, které stálo v tom nejtmavším koutu pokoje. Usedl a vrátil se ke čtení nezáživně vyhlížející bichle.

"Jsi v pořádku, Harry?" přitočila se k němu Hermiona s Rose v náručí.

"Jojo, je mi dobře," usmál se Harry a nespouštěl přitom pohled z Draca.

"Oh, chápu," usmála se jeho kamarádka s potutelným úsměvem.

"Hermiono," zastyděl se Harry a špičky uší mu zrudly.

"Co? Nic jsem neřekla ne?" Oči jí ale hrály jiskrami, které Harrymu jasně říkaly, že se z rozhovoru jen tak nevyvlíkne.

"Hmm," zabručel Harry.

"Musím jít přebalit Rose, ale kdybys něco potřeboval, řekni Ronovi."

"Dobře." Přikývl a opět se zadíval na Draca, který momentálně něco zuřivě vypisoval. Zřejmě na sobě vycítil něčí pohled, protože zvedl hlavu a rozhlížel se po místnosti, když spatřil Harryho, protočil oči a sklonil se zpět ke své práci.

Harry nepočítal s tím, že by se Draco zapojil do oslavy. Vlastně ho překvapilo, že se tu Malfoy vůbec objevil. (Draco s červenými tvářemi zamumlal něco ve smyslu, že nemůže nechat pacienta napospas zrzavým příšerám.) Svou přítomnost nedal vůbec najevo, stejně jako nebral jeho prezenci na vědomí klan Weasleyů. Skoro jako by se domluvili, z té myšlenky dostal Harry husí kůži. Draco dokonale zapadl do inventáře Harryho domácnosti. Celou dobu mlčel, obracel stránku ve své knize a dokonce ignoroval i přípitek na počest Vicky. Svou přítomnost dal najevo jen, když Harry potřeboval léky, jako se stalo před chvílí, a když dorazila Andromeda Tonksová s Harryho kmotřencem. S tetou prohodil pár slov a pak se zase vrátil ke svým výpiskům.

Ze začátku se sice zrzavá drobotina snažila zjistit, kdo je onen cizí pán okupující nejlepší křeslo na skákání v místnosti, ale stačil jeden Dracův pohled a děti utíkaly ke svým matkám. Dokonce i Ron se držel zkrátka, nebo to možná bylo Hermionino kouzlo, které na manžela seslala. Harryho by to nijak zvlášť nepřekvapilo. Za to Hermionin vševědoucí pohled ho silně znepokojoval.

"Co se má stát, stane se," zamumlal si pro sebe a vrátil se k pozorováním Draca. Zmijozel právě otočil stránku, prstem hbitě přejížděl po jejím listu. Nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou a otočil ji zpět. Knihu položil a sáhl po jiné. Rozevřel ji asi uprostřed, otočil několik stran, než našel to, co hledal a očima přejížděl po jejích řádcích.

Ztracen ve svém světě. Harry to moc dobře znal. Lehce se usmál a i on se ztratil v myšlenkách, které ho zanesly až ke dni, kdy se probudil u Munga a už podruhé na něho čekal Draco. Pamatoval si úsměv, který se mu rozlil na tváři - pravděpodobně jeden z těch, kdy vypadal jako absolutní hlupák - jen co zjistil, kdo to sedí u jeho lůžka a také si dost dobře pamatoval tmavé kruhy pod Dracovýma očima a pohled, který jasně říkal, jak velké měl štěstí. Hermiona mu poté, co Harryho rychle vyzpovídala ohledně Draca, prozradila, že Malfoy málem proklel Rona, který nechtěl dovolit, aby zmijozel u Harryho zůstával. Harry jen něco zamumlal, ale v hrudníku mu rozkvetlo štěstí.

Ke svému překvapení si dokázal představit budoucnost s Dracem. Dokázal si představit, že tu spolu budou sedět: Draco v rohu místnosti v pohodlném křesle obklepen pergameny a knihami - jako je tomu teď - zuřivě bádající po každé nové informaci s prsty opatlanými inkoustem. On sám pohodlně uvelebený na lenošce, nohy položené na taburetce, dopisující hlášení, která v práci nestihl. Draco bude nadávat a shánět se po svých brýlích.

Harry vyprskl nad svou představou smíchy. Draco po něm okamžitě střelil nevraživým pohledem, přesně jako by věděl, komu nebo čemu se Harry směje. Bystrozor rychle sklonil pohled a dusil smích v sobě. Možná, že by si dokonce mohli pořídit kočku, pokud to Dracova nafoukaná sova dokáže přenést přes srdce.

Obličej se mu roztáhl do širokého úsměvu. Nikdy nepřemýšlel, co bude za rok, natož třeba za deset let. Neměl na to čas a především nechtěl, znamenalo by to hodnotit svůj život. Tomu se snažil za každou cenu vyhnout. Ještě před několika měsíci by se každému vysmál do obličeje a oznámil by mu, že přebral Rosmertiny báječné medoviny, kdyby mu řekl, že Draco Malfoy bude člověk, na kterém mu bude záležet. Člověk, který pro něho bude znamenat svět. Harry byl možná sentimentální idiot. Vždycky se do všeho vrhal po hlavě a nebral v potaz další věci, ale v tomhle případu měl pocit, že nenarazí na kamenné dno, jako tomu bývalo normálně a nějakou tu modřinu už přežije.

  
-KONEC-


End file.
